The Monkees FanMail
by MonkeeVeggieGirl
Summary: Have you ever wanted to send a fan letter to the Monkees? Well, now you can!
1. How My FanMail Works

"Hi there everybody!" A young female Weasel sat at a table in a very colorful and psychedelic room.

The room was green, yellow, orange and purple. There were couches, tables and lava lamps filling the room and in the center of the room was a table, the table the Weasel was sitting at, and next to the table was a rainbow colored mail box.

"Are you guys ready yet?!" The Weasel called out and The Monkees came into the room.

The four boys looked around the room.

"I love what you've done with the place." Micky Dolenz said, sitting on one of the couches.

"Thank you." Said the Weasel. "Now we have to get to work."

"Work on what?" Davy Jones asked.

"Didn't I tell you?"

They all shook their heads.

"I'm making a Monkees Fan-Mail!" She said, standing up.

"Isn't there already one with Redwall?" Mike Nesmith asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Isn't that stealing?"

"Nah, I did get the idea from it but this is with The Monkees and the rules are going to be different."

"I still think it's stealing." Micky said.

"Then sick the Cops on me later, but now we're going to have lots of fun!"

"Why are you a Weasel?" Peter Tork asked.

"Cause I love Weasels."

"Change into a human." Mike told her. "If you don't then this really will be stealing."

"Okay." She didn't want to but she did.

POP

She turned into a 16 year old girl with short brown hair, blue eyes and she was wearing the white and black outfit that Davy wore in the 'Daddy's Song' music number in The Monkees movie 'Head'.

"Now let me tell you the rules."

The Monkees sat down.

POP

They suddenly had notebooks and pencils and were writing everything down, except for Peter who was drawing pictures of Puppies.

"First of all-"

She was interrupted when Peter raised his hand.

"Yes, what is it?" The girl asked, growing impatient cause she's wanted to do this for awhile now but the computer had broken down so she couldn't for write it.

"We don't know your name." Peter said.

"Tory." She said.

"Tory....?" Micky waited for her to give them her last name.

"Just Tory. Now, about the rules-"

She was interrupted by Davy raising his hand.

"What is it now?" Tory asked.

"How did we get here?" Davy asked.

"In the story world anything can happen. Righto, about the rules-"

She was interrupted once again by Mike.

"Yes?!" Tory had a very short temper.

"....Never mind." Mike quickly put his hand down.

"Now-"

Micky raised his hand. Davy looked at Micky as if he had just turned on a bomb. Which is kinda what he did, Tory's temper bomb.

"WHAT?!?!" Tory shouted.

"Nothing, I just felt like raising my hand." Micky said with his big smile.

Tory sat down and counted Ferrets, cause counting Sheep made her think of that old commercial how the Sheep were jealous of a mattress. She took a deep breath and tried again.

"If no one else has anything to say," She looked at The Monkees and they said nothing. "Good. You people who are reading this send reviews to this story. The reviews will be your Fan-Mail to The Monkees or someone from the show or whatever. Feel free to ask questions to them or to just tell them how much you like them. The rules are very simple. You can't say (type) anything that's over PG-13. If you do say (type) something that's over PG-13 I will get rid of that part. I will post your Fan-Mail on this story and The Monkees (or other characters) will answer back to your questions and whatnot. Another thing is that you have to say if the Fan-Mail is for the real Monkees or the TV Monkees. There is a difference. You can send fan-mail to people from the real Monkee world and the TV Monkee world. You understand?"

Peter raised his hand. "Could you please repeat the last part."

"What last part?"

"The part after 'Good'."

"Just reread this chapter."

"What if the people reading this don't get it?" Davy asked.

Tory turned to the camera. "Then please ask me in the reviews." Then Tory sat down at the table. "Righto, when I get a few fan-letters then I'll work on the next chapter so please send in lots of 'em!"

"Cause Tory is a very impatient person." Mike said.

"I have all the patience in the World, it's just waiting that bugs me."

"She's quoting 'Get Smart' again." Davy said.

"I'm a quote machine. Righto, send in your Fan-Mail so I can write the next chapter."


	2. The First FanMail!

"We _finally _have a fan-letter!" Tory said, sitting in the chair with her feet on the table and now wearing the black and white outfit from 'Daddy's Song'"

"What do you mean by finally?" Mike asked. "It was there when you woke up."

"You didn't even have breakfast yet." Davy said.

"No breakfast!" Micky was shocked. "How can anyone not eat breakfast?"

"And Micky likes to also have second breakfast." Davy pointed out.

"Righto," Said Tory. "We have a special guest star today."

"A guest star?" Peter asked. "Who is it? Bob Hope?"

"I wish Bob Hope would appear on here but our guest star is Viv."

"The Viv from your story 'Bitter Sweet Revenge' or the real Viv that you based that character off on?" Mike asked.

"The real one. She wanted to join us."

The double doors opened and the fog machine sent fog through the doorway and out through the fog came Viv, who was wearing a Black, short-sleeved turtleneck, plaid (red, purple, and blue), mid-thigh length, wide-strapped, button-up dress with black tights and Navy blue knee high double button boots.

Tory turned to the camera to talk to the people who are reading this.

"Anybody can be in this Fan-Mail FanFic." She said. "Just tell me what you look like and what outfit you'd wear and you can join us to read the Fan-Mail. Righto, let's read the first letter."

"I wrote this one." Viv said and she sat right next to Micky.

Tory pressed the big red button on the wall and a bed came out of the wall.

"Sorry," Tory said. "Wrong button."

She pushed the other red button and the mail box started to shake and make clanking noises and smoke was coming out of it.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Mike called out and he, and the other Monkees, hid behind the couch.

POP

They wear suddenly wearing the uniforms from the war scene in 'Head'.

Then when the mail box looked like it was gonna explode, it stopped and a single letter popped out.

"Only one?" Tory shouted, standing up. "I thought there'd be more then that!"

"I'm in no rush." Viv was now hugging Micky's arm.

"Viv, what will the other Micky fans think?" Davy said as Viv hugged Micky tighter.

"I've taken care of that." Tory said.

POP

There was another Micky, but this one was holding flowers. He threw the flowers over his shoulder and started kissing Viv's hand.

"I couldn't stay away another second." Double Micky said, still kissing Viv. "I love you."

"I don't like this." Micky said. "There can only be one Micky Dolenz."

"Let's leave here, just the two of us." Double Micky said, not paying any attention to the real Micky.

"I'd better get rid of him before this becomes a romance novel." Tory said.

POP

Double Micky disappeared.

"Good!" The real Micky said.

Viv was a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry," Tory told Viv. "He can come back after I read the letter."

Viv smiled.

"Righto," Tory said. "Let's have at it."

"Are you making fun of me?" Davy asked.

Tory rolled her eyes and read the fan-letter.

'Oh dear. Basil Stag Hare has some competition for biggest temper now, doesn't  
he? Be cool, Tory. Think of ice cream.'

"What do you mean by biggest temper?" Tory shouted. "I don't have a big temper!"

POP

The Monkees were wearing their uniforms again.

"Think about ice-cream." Viv told her.

Tory thought about getting frozen custard at Adrian's. She started to drool, thinking about getting a swirl, the frozen custard that's half vanilla and half chocolate.

"Tory." Mike said, poking her. "We have to finish the Fan-Mail."

"Oh," Tory said. "Righto.

She continued to read the letter.

'Oh...What? You wanted me to make a  
comment about the Monkees? OH REALLY? Okay. Here goes. "I think perhaps my  
favorite episode of the Monkees TV series is Captain Crocodile. Very cute!  
Don't spaz, Mick. It's just a camera. Ha ha ha!" There you go. That's my  
comment. And this whole thing is my fan letter. Okay. I'm gonna stop rambling  
now.'

With all due respect,  
Comickazi13

"I'm surprised." Tory said to Viv. "I thought you were going to talk about how hot Micky is."

"You think I'm hot?" Micky asked Tory and Tory backed away.

"But you already know that I love Micky." Viv said and she hugged Micky again.

Then the Double Micky charged into the room, pushed Micky aside and kissed Viv.

"I couldn't stay away." Said the Double Micky. "I love you."

"And you need some new lines to say." Micky said.

"Guys," Tory said. "We have to finish the fan-letter."

"We're very glad that you like that episode." Mike said.

"Yeah," Peter said. "I liked dressing up as Frog-Man."

"And Roobin The Tadpole." Davy said.

"I think I did pretty well in front of the camera." Micky said, trying to not pay attention to Double Micky who was still kissing Viv.

"And you're the only one who thinks that." Tory said under her breath.

"I love you." The Double Micky said.

Then Micky got up, stomped on Double Micky's foot and gave Viv one of those 'just like in the movies' kisses.

"I love you Viv!" Micky said after the very long kiss. "I love you more than he ever could! And you can ramble on as much as you like!"

"Oh Micky." Viv said.

They kissed again and fireworks exploded around them and we can hear music playing.

"I didn't expect that." Davy said as he watched.

"Neither did I shot-gun." Mike said.

Micky and Viv kept on kissing.

"How can they breathe?" Peter asked.

Tory shrugged.

"Well," Tory said, putting her feet on the table again. "Since this chapter is over 1,000 words long I guess I'll post it, even if I only have one fan-letter on here."

Tory turned to the camera.

"Please send me lots of fan-letters. It's okay if you send more than one, the more the merrier! Just please keep 'em coming!"


	3. Cattle, Airplanes And Mallets, Oh My!

"Goodie, we got another fan-letter!" Tory said, hopping up and down. This time she was wearing jeans, a white T-shirt and Micky's table cloth.

"Tory!" Said Viv, who was wearing a lime-green, off-the-shoulder, silky top, a hot-pink, sparkly denim skirt, butter-yellow leggings with skin-tone heels. "Calm down."

"Sorry." Tory sat down then turned to the camera. "Viv has asked to be co-host so she'll be in every chapter."

POP

Double Micky suddenly appeared and now it was Viv who was hopping up and down. Tory just rolled her eyes, being a tom-boy and she didn't care for guys at all.

Double Micky and Viv did the slow-motion and ran to each other, until Micky opened the door and saw this.

"What's going on here?!" Micky asked and Viv and Double Micky fell over. Micky turned to Tory. "Is this why you said you didn't need me in this chapter?!"

"Of course not." Tory said, waving her hand in a 'don't be silly' manner. "I didn't need you cause the next fan-letter is for Davy.

"Oh really?" Davy said, looking very happy.

"Yes Davy." Tory said, rolling her eyes again. "Now all of you just sit down."

Viv sat down and Double Micky sat to her right. Micky quickly sat to Viv's left and Viv hugged them both, she was one very happy chick.

"CHICK?!?!" Everybody looked at Tory.

"Sorry," Tory said. "I watch The Monkees too much. Righto, let's read the next fan-letter."

Tory pressed the red button again and a herd of Cattle charged through the room.

"You pressed the wrong button again!" Mike called out.

Viv jumped up and Micky caught her. Double Micky saw this, bonked Micky in the stomach with his elbow and grabbed Viv away from him. Soon all the Cattle were gone, except for a little baby cow that was far behind. Soon even the baby was gone and Tory pressed the red button and once again the rainbow colored mail-box shook and rattled and looked like it was going to explode.

"Makes me think of that part in the Nancy Drew game 'The Secret Of The Old Clock'." Tory said, and then the one fan-letter came out. "Only one again?!"

"I sent another one." Viv said, giving Double Micky a big hug, until Micky bonked Double Micky on the head with a mallet and grabbed Viv.

Tory grabbed the fan-letter and read it.

'Hola again, mi amigos and amigas!'

"What did she say?" Peter asked.

Tory shrugged.

"I think she said 'Henna Hopper, I'm a Pink Pelican'."

They all stared at Micky.

"What?"

Tory continued the fan-letter.

'Comickazi13 here again. Since last time I  
talked about my favorite episode, I think this time I shall ask a question.  
This question is aimed at...Davy Thomas Jones. Davy, if you were about to  
crash in a plane and there was only one parachute left, would you give the  
parachute to another passenger or use it for yourself?'

"I'd give it to another passenger." Davy said.

"Yeah," Micky said. "It's only Lawyers who'd use it for themselves. Hahaha."

All the lawyers reading this glared at Micky and Micky sank into his chair.

"Why don't we test it?" Tory said with an evil grin.

"Uh oh." Davy said.

POP

He was suddenly in an airplane high in the air and it was falling. He saw that there was only one parachute left and that the only passengers were himself and a Mother with her baby. Davy handed the Mother the parachute.

"Thank you." Said the Mother, but a guy in a suit grabbed the parachute from her and jumped out.

"That must be the lawyer Micky was talking about." Davy said.

"How could he do such a thing?" The Mother said.

"Don't worry," Davy said, and he walked into the plane's restroom and came out as Monkee-Man. "I'll save you!"

Davy grabbed her and they jumped out of the plane and flew away.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Tory shouted out.

Davy placed the lady on the ground and they saw the lawyer still falling. The lawyer pulled on the parachute string and it came out.

"Mother." The lawyer said and he kept on falling.

Davy caught him right before he hit the ground. Davy looked at the camera.

"Maybe next time you'll remember that stealing parachutes from Mothers holding babies doesn't pay."

Davy's super hero theme music played and he flew into the sunset.

POP

Now we're back in the psychedelic room.

"Sorry for the lawyer jokes." Tory said. "Well, that's all the fan-letters....WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tory started crying.

Double Micky picked Viv up. "Let's go away together."

"PUT HER DOWN!!" Micky shouted.

Double Micky put Viv down and Micky chased Double Micky around the room. Mike watched, Peter hugged his toy Tiger, Davy was asking the Mother for her phone number and Tory was still crying because she wanted more fan-letters. Viv sat in Tory's chair and looked at the camera.

"Well," Said Viv. "That's all folks."

Then Bugs Bunny walked into the room. "What's up Doc?"

"You're in the wrong story." Viv told him.

Then Tweety flew in, chased by Sylvester, who was being chased by Granny. Soon everybody was running amuck while The Monkees song 'Apples, Peaches, Bananas And Pears' played.

"OUT!!!!" Tory shouted and everybody left the room, except Viv.

"Well," Viv said, looking at the camera again. "Bye."

Tory grabbed the camera and shook it. "PLEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!! Send in more Fan-Mail!!"


	4. Will The Real Monkees Please Stand Up

"Well," Tory said, wearing a swimming suit that looked a lot like Micky's swim suit from 'The Monkees At The Movies' and she was also wearing Micky's swim jacket. "It's finally time for more Fan-Mail."

"You sure love wearing Micky's clothes, don't you?" Mike asked.

"What are you talking about? I wore a Davy outfit in two chapters."

"But they were pretty much the same outfit, besides the color." Davy said.

"I think I'm her favorite." Micky smiled.

"You are not my favorite. I told myself I wouldn't pick a favorite Monkee. I just really like Micky's taste in clothes, that's all."

"Riiiiiiight." The Monkees and Viv all said at once.

Tory turned to the camera. "I tell everyone that I don't have a favorite and they all think Micky is my favorite. Yes I have his book 'I'm A Believer: My Life Of Monkees, Music And Madness' and I think I have more Micky articles then I do the others, and I probebly know more about him then the others, and I love afro hair cuts, but that doesn't mean he's my favorite!

"Riiiiiiight."

"Stop quoting Kronk from 'The Emperor's New Groove'!

"But you really like that movie." Peter said.

"Yes, but I hate it when people use my favorite quotes against me! Now let's just get the Fan-Mail over with!"

"tut-tut, what a temper." Viv said. "And where's Double Micky?"

The real Micky smiled then it showed that Double Micky was locked up in a closet. Tory pressed the red button and a pie flew through the air and hit Tory in the face. The Monkees and Viv all laughed.

"It's coconut cream pie." Tory said. "You wanna know how I know? It's got a coconut it in."

A big bump appeared on her head.

"She's quoting from 'The Ant And The Aardvark'." Davy said.

Tory pressed the other red button and the rainbow mail-box rattled and shook and smoke came out of it. Too much smoke. Everybody coughed and couldn't see anything.

Then they could hear the song 'Can You Dig It' and a second Double Micky, dressed in a Sheik type outfit danced around the room.

"Who is THAT?" Micky asked, annoyed that he had so many doubles.

"That's the Micky you from my 'Can You Dig It' story."

The second Double Micky bowed then left.

"Why was he dancing?" Micky asked.

"Whenever I listen to 'Can You Dig It' I imagine you dancing in a tent for a Princess. That's how I thought of the idea for the story."

"And it's a very weird story."

"Hey! I'm workin' on it!"

The mail-box popped out one letter, again. Tory grabbed the letter.

"Oh," Tory said. "This person is anonymous."

Tory read the letter.

'Micky, what is the strangest thing you've ever done?

Mike, what was your favorite thing about the show?

Peter, what was your least favorite thing about the show?

Davy, do you and Micky get into fights because of girls?'

"First let's do the question for Davy."

"Why me first?" Davy asked.

"Cause I like doing things backwards."

"Oh. No, I don't think we've ever fought over a girl. Though there were a few times that we both asked the same girl for her phone number."

Viv turned to Micky and handed him a piece of paper. "Here's my phone number."

Tory rolled her eyes then turned to the camera. "I forgot to say (type) that Viv is wearing a green mini skit dress with a green headband." Then Tory turned to Micky. "And no flirting from you Mr. Girl Crazy, I don't want Micky fans getting jealous."

"Why'd you call him girl crazy?" Davy asked, cause he was used to people saying that he was the girl crazy one.

"Micky's more girl crazy then all of you put together." Tory said. "Now, let's answer the third question."

"I can't." Peter said.

"Why not?"

"I'm the TV Peter."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Tory turned to the camera. "You have to tell me if the question is for the real Monkees or for the TV Monkees cause they are two different people." Tory grabbed a microphone that was on the table. "Real Peter, we need you in the Fan-Mail room."

Peter walked in reading a book. He sat down, still reading it.

"Peter."

Peter looked away from his book and looked at Tory.

"What?" He asked.

"I need you to answer a question. What was your least favorite part of the show?"

"Not being able to play my own music probebly."

Tory turned to the rest of The Monkees. "Why can't you be like him? Quiet and cAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The real Peter had pulled Tory's chair out from under her.

"Need anything else?" The Real Peter asked.

"No."

The Monkees and Viv laughed and the Real Peter bowed, happy that he made his point that he wasn't as 'quiet and calm' as Tory thought. Peter grabbed his book and left while reading it. Tory got back on her chair.

Righto," She said, moving her foot long bangs from her eyes.

"Foot long?" Viv asked.

"Yeah, I never cut my bangs. Righto, let's answer the next question."

Mike thought about it. But before he could answer Peter raised his hand.

"What is it?" Tory asked.

"He's the real Mike?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm the TV Peter?"

"Yeah."

"And Micky is the real Micky?"

"Yeah."

"And Davy is the real Davy?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't that seem kinda mixed up?"

"I guess you're right." Tory grabbed the microphone. "TV Micky, TV Davy, TV Mike, Real Peter, please report to the Fan-Mail room."

Soon they were all in the room.

Oh great!" Said Tory. "Now I can't tell you guys apart."

The Real Peter was reading a book, the TV Peter was drawing pictures, The TV Davy was flirting with Viv, the Real Davy was playing his guitar, the TV Mike was waiting for something to happen, the Real Mike was talking to the wall, the TV Micky was doing his Werewolf impersonation and the Real Micky was also flirting with Viv.

"Never mind." Tory said. "Can you guys please answer the last two questions? I gotta get my stuff done."

"Why don't you answer the other two in the next chapter?" Said Viv. "That way it'll seem like you have more Fan-Mail."

"Great idea Viv." Tory said then she turned to the camera. "Bye guys and God bless."

Then Tory, Viv, The Real Monkees and The TV Monkees all headed to the beach.


	5. Drag Can Be A Drag

Now the room was filled with Christmas trees, Christmas lights and other Christmasy stuff and everyone was wearing Christmas outfits. All The Monkees were wearing green while the girls wore red. Tory had on an outfit like The Monkees and Viv had on Reindeer antlers and a mini skit dress.

"Those antlers look very cute on you Viv." The Real Micky said.

"Then why are you looking at her legs?" Tory asked then she turned to the camera while putting on her Santa hat. "It's time to do more Fan-Mail! I can't believe Christmas is almost here."

"Holidays are great." TV Davy said.

"And I have two Mickys!" Viv said happily. "That's the best Christmas gift!"

Tory rolled her eyes. "Righto, now we can answer back to those other two letters."

"At least this time you don't have to press the red button again." The TV Mike said.

"Actually, I do."

"OH NO!!" Everybody hid behind Christmas trees.

Tory pressed the red button and snow started to fall into the room.

"This is groovy." The Real Davy said and Viv started to make a snowman.

Tory pressed the other red button and the letter came out of the mail-box with the two questions.

"No smoke and looking like it's going to explode?" Viv asked.

"I guess not." Tory said then Tory read the letter.

'Micky, what is the strangest thing you've ever done?

Mike, what was your favorite thing about the show?'

"Does she mean the Real Micky or the TV Micky?" The Real Peter asked.

"I think she means the real one." Tory answered then she turned to the camera. "This is why you guys have to tell me if the message is for the real ones or the TV ones."

"I've done a lot of strange things." The Real Micky said. "Like I build a gyrocopter in my den."

"Your den?" Viv said. "It must have been really hard to get it out."

"Yeah, I remember that." Said the Real Mike.

Flash Back

Micky is showing Mike his gyrocopter.

"How are you going to get it out?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, I think I'll just sell it with the house."

End Of Flash Back

"But I did get it out." Real Micky smiled.

"And we'll probebly never know how." Viv said.

"And I decorated my dressing room by putting carpet on the floor and walls and put in a lot of pillows and a candle."

The TV Monkees had this face o.O

"Just carpet, pillows and a candle?" The TV Davy asked.

Real Micky nodded smiling. "I guess that shows you where I'm at."

Tory slapped her head. "Oh brother!"

"Wanna see my dressing room Viv?" Micky asked.

"MICKY!!!!" Tory shouted. "IF YOU DON'T STOP BEING GIRL CRAZY I'M GOING TO CENSOR YOU!!!!!"

"How can you censor me?" Micky asked.

POP

"Like that!" Tory said, crossing her arms.

Micky tried to talk but he could.

"That's kinda mean." The TV Peter said.

"Sorry," Tory said. "But there are younger people reading this. He needs to control his mouth."

The Real Micky kept on trying to talk but couldn't.

"Righto, let's continue to the next question."

The Real Mike thought about it. "Well, doing the 'Fairy Tale' episode was a lot of fun."

"I heard that it was Mike's idea to dress as the Princess." Tory said.

"Have you noticed that all The Monkees have dressed in drag?" Viv asked.

"Yes." Tory said. "And I can think of one that wore a dress even after The Monkees." (no names)

"It wasn't me." The Real Peter said.

"Yeah, Peter had said before that he didn't like dressing in drag cause people on the set would wolf whistle and say 'You look so beautiful today'."

The TV Monkees started laughing.

"Why are we talking about drag?" Viv asked and Tory shrugged.

"How about we do some drag racing?" The Real Micky asked.

"You mean we have a race while you guys wear dresses?" Tory asked.

"No, drag racing as in the cars."

"Oh. I actually had a dream about Micky car racing and that he won. I think it was because I had watched 'Gone Country' and Micky did win the drag race."

"Oh, and speaking of drag," The Real Mike said. "Tory, you cross dress too."

Tory looked at her clothes then she looked at Mike. "Yes but girls look good in guy clothes, guys look weird in dresses."

"Isn't that a sexist statement?" The Real Peter asked.

"No, I heard Clair say it on 'The Cosby Show'. Well, she said something about guys not looking good in girl clothes while-"

"Can we please stop talking about cross dressing?!" Viv asked.

"You're right." The Real Micky said. "Instead we should do some drag racing!"

"Wait," Tory said. "I thought I censored you."

"Viv un-censored me."

Tory gave Viv a look.

"Tory," The TV Peter said. "Can you please stop it from snowing?"

"Why?"

"Both Davys have been buried."

They looked around and the snow was up to their chins and both Davys were nowhere in sight. Tory pressed the red button to turn it off but instead the rainbow mail-box started to smoke, cause it forgot to earlier.

"Stop the snow!!" They all called out.

"Wait." The TV Mike said. "Tory is shorter then Davy. How is she not buried?"

"I'm standing on the table." Tory answered.

"Oh."

Soon they were all buried, except Tory.

"Well," Tory said as the snow kept on raising up. "A Captain always goes down with his or her ship." Tory saluted. "Bye guys."

Then they were all buried in snow.


	6. The Lion Kings

"FINALLY!!!!!" Tory shouted. "We FINALLY have a new fan-mail!! How long has it been?!"

"Cool it girl." Viv said.

"I don't need to cool it!" Tory said then she fell out of her chair. "Okay, maybe I do need to cool it."

"Good idea." All of The Monkees said at once.

"Righto," Tory said then TV Peter raised his hand. "What?"

"Why do you say 'Righto' so much?" TV Peter asked.

"Cause I always do. There isn't a reason for everything."

"I thought you said before that there's a reason for everything." Real Davy said.

There was silence. The only noise was real Micky's eating. Everybody saw his bad table manners and backed away, even Viv.

"Anyhow," Tory said, using a different word besides 'Righto'. "Let's answer the fan-mail. This one was sent to me on YouTube."

"People on YouTube know about this weird fanfic?" TV Mike asked.

"Well, I made a vid that asked people to send in reviews."

Everyone stared at her.

"I WAS DESPERATE!!!!"

They still stared at her and she sank into her chair. She kept on sinking into her chair until she fell off. She quickly got back up and straightened her tie and dusted off her brown suit.

"Let's answer to that fan-mail." Tory said and she pressed the button. There was silence then they heard a noise that sounded like a motor.

"What the-" Viv didn't get to finish saying it cause an air plane swooped in above their heads.

"GOOSE!!!!" Tory shouted.

"Goose?" TV Micky put on a very puzzled face.

"I think she means Duck." Mike told him.

"Oh."

They all hit the dirt, more like carpet, and the air plane did flips in the air then flew away.

"This must be a very big room for an air plane to fit in it." The real Davy said.

"Hey, this is fanfic. Anything can happen." Tory said.

"Even flying Hamsters and an underwear tree?" Viv asked.

There was silence again then Tory quickly pushed the other red button and once again the mail-box shook and rattled then a single fan letter came out and Tory read it.

'Okay, this is for TV Mike.

"Why does all the girls go for Davy when you, Mike, (in my opinion) are the most appeasing?"

Wait, that's not a question.  
Oh well.  
I just really love Mike.  
:D

Chelsea'

TV Davy crossed his arms, too used to hearing all the girls say that they loved him.

"I'm not sure." TV Mike said. "Although not all the girls went after Davy, I did get Miss Buntwell."

"And I did have Brenda." TV Micky said, remembering that blond that he loved so much. "Where is Brenda anyhow."

TV Davy sank into his chair, remembering that he has a date with Brenda later tonight.

"I guess most girls just find Davy real cute." Mike continued.

"I actually saw a which Monkee is your favorite poll," Tory said. "And most of the people voted that they love Mike the most. Micky won second then Davy and Peter won third and forth"

Davy's mouth fell open and hit the floor. He couldn't believe that in the poll he was third!

"I feel like saying something random." Tory said. "I've noticed that on 'The Lion King' fanfic part of FanFiction it says that another name for Scar is Taka or something like that and it has characters that aren't in the movies, I should know, I've watched all three. I looked up these other characters and they're these Lion cubs that are not in the movie at all. WHO THE HECK ARE THEY?!?!"

"That _is _random." Viv said, backing away from her crazy friend. "Wait, you said we can do _anything _with fanfic?"

"Yeah, why?"

POP

All The Monkees were Lions like in 'The Lion King'.

"This is weird." The Real Micky said.

"I love it!" Tory said. "You guys look great as Lions."

There was a knock on the door. Tory opened it and Mr. Babbit walked in.

"Where's the rent?!" He shouted.

POP

He turned into a Chihuahua and Tory did an evil laugh.

"HAHAHAHA!!!!! I shall turn everybody into Animals and I can RULE THE WORLD!!!!!"

Everybody backed away from Tory as she went crazy popping people into Animals then they heard Police sirens and four Police Officers marched in and grabbed Tory.

"You're under arrest for turning people into Animals without a license." The first Police Officer said.

"There's a license for everything." The Real Peter said then Tory was taken away.

Viv sat in Tory's chair. "Now I can take over the show." Then she saw that the TV Davy was leaving. "Where are you going?"

"I have a date." Davy answered.

"With who?"

"Um, Brenda."

"BRENDA?!?!" TV Micky shouted and he chased Davy around the room. "BRENDA'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!"

Real Micky watched while eating popcorn, TV Peter was napping, real Peter was reading, real Davy was on the phone, while the two Mikes were playing checkers.

"Lions playing checkers?" Viv said. "How can they grab the pieces?"

POP

They all turned back to normal and TV Micky chased TV Davy out of the room.

"I guess we should stop this chapter before it gets even more out of hand." Viv said then she turned to the camera. "Bye guys, keep those fan letters coming."

Then she started to sing. "Everybody loves somebody sometime," Viv waited and nothing happened. She sat in the chair and crossed her arms. "Darn! I was hoping Micky would do like he did in 'The Monkees Mind Their Manor'!"


	7. The Contest!

"YAY!! More fan-mail!!" Tory danced around the room. "I was so right to post a vid about my story on YouTube!"

A guitar suddenly flew in out of nowhere and Tory tries to catch it.

"OW!"

"Say," Viv said. "Weren't you arrested for turning People into Animals?"

"Yeah but I was let out early for good behavior." Tory turned to the camera. "We have a new guest."

"Don Knotts?" Wakko asked.

"How did you get in here?!" Tory asked.

"I let him in." Viv said.

"Okay," Tory said, sitting in her chair and putting ice over the eye that the guitar hit. "Just make sure those Warner Brothers,"

"And Warner Sister." Dot put in.

"Stay out of trouble." "

"Wait," Viv said, looking around. "Where are The Monkees?"

"They'll come in once our guest arrives." Tory answered. "Anyhow, here's our new guest."

The doors opened and the fog machine sent fog through the doorway and Donny Osmond came in singing. "I closed my eyes, drew back the curtain, to see for certain, I thought I knew."

"Donny Osmond is our guest?" Viv asked.

"No." Tory answered. "First The Warner Brothers and Sister then Donny Osmond? Did someone give out party invitations or something?!"

Then Tory turned to the camera. "Anyhow, here's our new guest."

The fog machine started up again and girl with blond shoulder length hair, blue-gray eyes and wearing bellbottom jeans and a purple paisley shirt with black platform sandals walked into the room.

"Everybody welcome Tashi!"

The Monkees came into the room and Tashi got stars in her eyes.

"Micky." She said to herself and Viv saw this and was getting slightly jealous.

"SLIGHTLY?!?!?!" Viv shouted.

"ANYhow!" Tory said, not wanting it to turn into a cat-fight. "Let's all sit down and read the fan mail."

They all sat down. Viv sat next to the TV Micky while Tashi sat with the real Micky. Tory smiled, happy that there were two Micky's so there'd be no cat-fight.

"Is everybody comfy?" Tory asked.

Tashi and Viv hugged their Micky's.

"I'll take that as a yes." Then Tory pressed the red button and a bunch of Gargoyles from the Gargoyles TV series flew in while fighting the robots.

"WHY ARE ALL THESE CHARACTERS APPEARING IN THIS CHAPTER?!?!?!" Tory shouted.

Soon the Gargoyles and robots left and Tory pressed the other button. The mail-box rattled and looked like it was going to explode then a single letter came out.

"I wrote this fan-letter." Tashi said, not letting go of her Micky.

"I feel like the rest of us aren't wanted." TV Davy said, seeing the two girls hugging the two Mickys.

"I'm sure Davy, Peter and Mike fans with ask to be in this story, someday." Tory told them.

Then Dot saw the two Davys and got hearts in her eyes.

"Helloooooo nurse!" She said then she hugged both of the Davys.

"See?" Tory said then she read the fan-mail.

'I guess I just wanna say how awesome Micky is. Always totally adorable. And Brenda was insane for leaving him. And I like both Micky's T.V and real. Just cuz he's Micky. :D

and now I will stop my silly rambling cause by random nerves. I love the story.'

"You really think so?" Real Micky asked Tashi.

"I bet she likes me better." TV Micky said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!!"

"Oh dear." Tory said as she watched the two Mickys fighting the the two Micky fans fighting. "This does not look good."

"I say we have a contest!" Tashi shouted.

"Yeah," Viv agreed. "Us Micky fans will have a contest and the two Mickys will have a contest."

"Let's do it!" TV Micky said.

"But guys-" Tory couldn't change their minds.

POP

The room suddenly looked like a game show. The audience were The Warner Brothers and Sister, the other Monkees, Donny Osmond and the Gargoyles. Tory was the game show host and Tashi and Viv were the contestants. Music like the music in 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire' plays, even though the stage looks more like the stage from 'Family Feud', buzzers and all. Tashi and Viv walked up to the buzzers and Tory read the question.

"What was the name of Micky's Dog in the 1960s?"

They both pressed the buzzers but Tashi was a little faster.

"You." Tashi said.

"I what?" Tory asked. "Just kidding." Then Tory turned to the board. "Is it You?"

DING!

It was the right answer.

"Next question." Tory said. "What was the name of the Soup Opera that Micky was in before The Monkees?"

This time Viv was the fast one.

"'Peyton Place'." Viv said and Tory turned to the board.

"Is it 'Peyton Place'?"

DING!

It was the right answer.

"Next question. What was Micky's name in the TV show 'Circus Boy'?"

Tashi hit the buzzer first. "Corky."

"Is it Corky?"

DING!

The right answer. Viv glared at Tashi and Tashi smiled cause she was in the lead.

"Here's the last question." Tory said. "In the 1960s Micky was going to be drafted, why was he not accepted?"

Viv hit the buzzer first. "Cause he was too skinny."

DING!

It was the right answer.

"Looks like we have a tie." Tory said. "Later we'll go to the best Micky contest then afterwards we'll find out who is the true Micky fan. All that and more after this."

The commercial played and showed a pretty blond holding a bottle.

"It's paw pawn!" The narrator said. "It is completely useless but get it anyway because it will prove that you are stupid."

After the commercial it showed the two Micky's in a jousting tournament, except there were no Horses and instead of spears they were holding pies and behind each of them was a giant pile of pies that they could throw. Tashi and Viv were in the audience cheering them on. The two Mickys held their pies ready then Tory rang the bell.

"Prepare to get creamed!" Tory shouted then the two Mickys threw their pies.

Pies went flying, pumpkin pie, coconut cream pie, chocolate pie, strawberry pie, pizza pie, and many others. They kept on throwing the pies until one of the pies hit the real Micky. He did an over-dramatic death scene.

"AHH! You got me! You got me!" He fell to the ground and went limp.

The TV Micky walked over to him then when he was close enough real Micky threw a pie in TV Micky's face.

"They're both creamed!" Tory shouted. "It's a tie!"

POP

They were all in the psychedelic room again. Both Mickys were still covered in pie.

"Aren't we going to find out who the winners are?" Tashi asked.

"No," Tory said, putting her feet on the table. "I think we'll just leave it at a tie."

"Hey," Real Micky turned to Tashi. "Wanna go out on a date?"

"Sure." Then Tashi and real Micky left and TV Micky turned to Viv.

"Wanna go out?" He asked her.

"Of course."

Then they all left to go to dinner.

"I just realized something." The TV Peter said. "We never really answered to that fan-mail."

"Just smile and wave boys," Tory said. "Just smile and wave."


	8. Hangovers

"Oh yeah! We're on a roll baby!" Tory did a very weird dance, so weird that everybody backed off.

"Um, Tory?" Tory stopped dancing and looked over at Viv.

"What?"

"Um, remember how all those characters appeared in the last chapter?"

"Yeeeaaaaah."

"Well,"

The doors flew open and The Toon Patrol from 'Who Framed Rodger Rabbit' came into the room.

"Move it!" Smart Guy pushed The Monkees aside and he and his Gang sat down.

"VIV!!!!" Tory shouted. "We can't have so many characters in these chapters! It's so hard to have everybody say something!"

"Want us to take her out for ya?" Smart Guy asked Viv and Wheezy shot at Tory with his machine gun.

"That's it!" Tory got up and walked over to Tashi, who is here again because she asked to be in another chapter. "You take over the show."

"Why me?" Tashi asked.

"Cause if Viv takes over this place will turn into a club for The Toon Patrol and characters from 'Animaniacs'."

"HEY!" Viv shouted.

"Time to kill the girl." Psycho laughed.

"YIPE!!" Tory ran out of the room.

Tashi sat in Tory's chair and looked for some notes that Tory might have left behind that would tell her what to do. Tashi couldn't find anything so she smiled at the camera then looked over at The Monkees, Viv and The Toon Patrol.

"What do I say?" Tashi asked.

They all shrugged so Tashi pressed the red button. Suddenly the room was lit with red alarm lights.

"Intruder alert!" The alarm shouted. "Intruder alert!"

A bunch of dudes in army uniforms came in from everywhere while holding guns and they all saw that the dudes were Genie from Disney's 'Aladdin'.

"We've got you covered!" One of the Genies shouted.

"Uh," Said Tashi. "We're just here to read the fan-mail."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Then all the Genies ran off and disappeared. Tashi pressed the other red button and the mail-box once again looked like it was going to blow up then a single letter came out.

"I wrote this fan-letter." Tashi said then she read the letter.

'Dear Monkees,  
Even though I'm crazy about Micky, I feel it's right to say I love the other boys too. because as monkees, you just can't have one with out the others. That's saddening for the group. Don't get me wrong, each boy is an amazing singer on his own, but only the FOUR of them can Make the Monkees.

besides, Mike has a great personality, Davy seems just so nice, and Peter is adorably with those expressions of his. And I refuse to say my other comment on Davy, cause as much as I love you boys, I still love Micky a little bit more.'

"That was a very nice fan-letter." Real Peter said.

"Why thank you." Tashi said, then she rushed over to the real Micky and hugged him while Viv hugged the TV Micky.

"I feel left out." Greasy said.

"Welcome to the club." TV Mike said.

"I wish Tory was here." TV Peter said after a long pause.

Then Genie popped in out of nowhere and put party hats on everybody.

"Why is everybody so down?" Genie asked. "Let's get this party started!"

Suddenly a disco ball appeared and there were tables and punch and a band stand. Soon everybody was having a big party when suddenly the door flew open and Tory glared at them.

"This is what you do while I'm away?" Tory said, still glaring. "You have a big party?!"

Everybody gulped then after a pause Tory puts on a party hat and smiles.

"Why didn't you invite me?"

Then the partying continued. They all danced and sang songs then Smart Guy drank some punch then spit it out.

"They call this a drink?"

"I've come prepared." Greasy said then he poured some liquor into the punch and Psycho laughed.

Soon everybody was drunk.

"I once had a girl, hiccup." Real Micky told Tashi. "A pretty blond, hiccup, and she dumped me. Tossed me aside like an old, hiccup, sock."

"Poor baby." Tashi said, tapping his back. "Don't, hiccup, worry, I'll be there for, hiccup, for, hiccup, for, hiccup,"

"Somebody needs to fix that broken record player." Real Peter said.

"These guys can't hold their liquor." Smart Guy said as he watched The Monkees and Girls acting drunk.

"I want cheese!" Viv shouted.

"For, hiccup, for, hiccup, for, hiccup," Tashi continued. "For, hiccup, for, hiccup,"

"Is there anyone here who knows how to fix broken record players?" TV Peter asked.

"Where's my cheese?!" Viv shouted.

"I've always wanted a Pony." TV Davy said.

The two Mikes were the only ones who were somber, besides the Weasels of course.

"Looks like we need to save the day as usual." TV Mike said to the real Mike.

The two Mikes brought in two tanks, one with cold water and the other with hot water. First they dunked them all in the cold water then the hot water, cold, hot, cold, hot, cold, hot, cold, hot, cold, hot,

"Somebody fix the record player!" Tory shouted.

That didn't work so they brought in 2,978 cups of coffee and made all of them drink it all. Soon they were all somber again and had a splitting headache.

"I'm never touching punch again!" Tashi said.

"Ditto." Everybody said at once.

Then Tory turned to the camera. "Hopefully we'll be better by the next chapter."


	9. Monkee Wars!

"FINALLY!" Tory, who was wearing Negaduck's costume (with pants), shouted. "It's been FOREVER since I've gotten a fan-mail!"

"Where's Tashi and Viv?" TV Davy asked.

"There are always too many characters in these chapters so they're coming in later."

After a long pause we can hear Crickets chirping.

"IT'S NO FUN WITHOUT THEM!" TV Micky shouted.

"I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING!" Tory shouted back.

While they were shouting the real Mike put in ear plugs and gave some to the other Monkees.

"Okay," Tory said while trying to calm down. "Let's begin with our new fan-mail."

Tory pressed the red button and music started to play.

"Isn't that the music from 'Star Wars'?" Real Mike asked.

Then Luke and Darth Vador (sorry if I spelled the names wrong) came in while fighting with their light sabors then SUDDENLY Yoda and Ronnie (from 'One Man Shy') came in and Yoda gave both Ronnie and TV Micky light sabors. Because Micky and Ronnie hate each other they quickly started their own light sabor fight.

"Now stop that, that's silly!" Tory said, quoting from 'Monty Python: And Now For Something Completely Different'.

Luke and Vador groaned then they, Yoda and Ronnie all left the room.

"Thank you." Then Tory pressed the red button and the mail-box shook and rattled until a fan-letter came out. "This letter says,"

'for my fan mail i wanna ask the real monkees: what do you think about another monkees reunion tour?'

Everyone looked at the real Monkees for a reply.

"I'd be okay with another tour," Real Micky said. "I have learned to never say never when it comes to our Monkee tours."

"The same goes for me." Real Peter said. "There have been a lot of times that we thought we wouldn't tour again and we did."

Everyone looked at Davy and Mike, wondering what they would say on the matter.

"It depends." Davy said. "If I'm not too busy then yeah, it'd be nice to tour again."

Everyone looked at Mike and waited for an answer and as they waited a tumble weed passed by.

"WELL?" Everyone asked, knowing that most people think that Mike would NEVER go on tour with his band mates again.

Crickets started chirping then it showed that the other Monkees had grown long white beards.

"Well," Mike began and everyone leaned forward. "I think that-"

BONK

A random brick fell from the sky and hit Real Mike over the head, causing him to black out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone shouted. "NOW WE'LL NEVER KNOW!"

While Phyllis tried to wake up her husband everyone else continued to panic over what happened then Mike woke up.

"WELL?" Everyone asked again.

"Well, the thing is that-"

BONK

A random tree branch fell from the sky and Mike blacked out again and while everyone panicked Phyllis was able to help Real Mike wake up.

"That's it!" Tory said then she gave Mike a piece of paper. "Write it down!"

Mike wrote something down then gave it to Tory but before she could read it a strong wind blew it out the window.

"WHY ME?" Tory shouted out.

"I guess it will always stay a mystery." Tashi said.

"You're back!" Everyone shouted.

"Of course we are!" Viv said she and Tashi hugged the two Mickys. "You can't keep us away from these sexy hunk of man!"

Tory rolled her eyes, again, then turned to the camera. "Please send in more fan-mail!"


	10. We're Being Invaded!

"WOW!" Tory stood up from her chair. "Another fan-mail! Today fan-mail, tomorrow, THE WORLD!"

Lightning effects flashed and everyone hid behind the couches in terror.

"Now let's read it!" Then Tory, who is wearing a black T-shirt, purple vest and torn blue jeans, pressed the red button.

After a few minutes we can hear Crickets chirping.

"Whew, good. Nothing happened." TV Micky said.

Then suddenly the famous Indiana Jones boulder rolled into the room.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Everyone ran away as the boulder chased them around the room until TV Mike pulled out a giant piece of paper.

"YIPE!" The boulder screamed then rolled away.

"What's with the paper?" Real Davy asked.

"Everyone knows that paper beats rock." TV Mike replied. "And rock beats scissors and scissors beat paper."

Tory rolled her eyes (she sure does that a lot) then pressed the red button and the mail box shook and rattled again then a single fan-letter came out. "This one says,"

'hii again! first i wanna say that i'm a BIG monkees fan. anyways on with my question. what do the real monkees think about kids of today listening to bands like them and the beatles? thanks'

"I think it's great that kids today are listening to music that their parents listened to when they were young." Real Peter said.

"And 1960s music NEVER dates." Tory put in.

"Why haven't we talked at all on this chapter?" Viv asked.

"IT'S HARD TO HAVE EVERYBODY SAY SOMETHING!" Tory shouted.

"Please calm down Tory." TV Peter said.

"This girl needs help." TV Micky said.

POP

TV Micky is dressed as a psychiatrist. "Now tell me about your troubles."

Tory lay on the couch. "Well, sometimes I feel like wearing a frog costume while dancing the Polka."

"A frog costume?" Tashi asked, puzzled.

"What? I love frogs!"

Suddenly all of the frogs from back in time when they swarmed Egypt came into the room.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Next time will you keep your mouth shut!" Viv told Tory.

Real Mike put up a sign near the exit door that said 'Free Flies', hoping that the frogs would see it and go away but they didn't. So Real Micky put up a different sign and when the frogs saw the sign they ran out the exit.

"What does the sign say?" TV Peter asked.

"Free Beer." Real Micky answered.

Tory turned to the camera. "Please send in more fan-mail."


	11. PIE FIGHT!

"They're really coming in!" Tory started to dance, while wearing a white T-shirt, red bandana and short blue pants. "Oh, and we have a special guest."

"What happened to you saying that there are too many people in these chapters?" Real Mike asked.

"DON'T QUESTION ME!" Tory tried to calm down. "Anyhow, here's our guest!"

The double doors opened and in came Summer, who was wearing gray plad shorts, a purplish red shirt with little gray dots and a peace sign necklace.

Summer saw The Monkees and her mouth fell open. "OMYGOSH! The Monkees! I love you guys!" She ran to TV Davy and gave him a hug.

"See?" Tory said. "I told ya there would be fans for the rest of you guys too."

Tory pressed the red button and we heard a train whistle.

"Don't tell me-" Tory was interupted when a train ran past them while blowing it's whistle. "HOW THE HECK DID A TRAIN GET IN HERE?"

Everybody shrugged then when the train was gone Tory pressed the red button and the mail-box looked like it would explode then a single fan-letter came out.

"Can I read it out?" Summer asked.

"Sure." Tory gave Summers the letter.

"It's says,"

'what was each tv monkees favorite monkees song'

"I can answer that!" Tory said.

Peter: Tomorow's Gonna Be Another Day

Davy: Sweet Young Thing

Micky: Mary Mary

Mike: The Kind Of Girl I Could Love

"And What makes you think those are our favorite songs?" TV Mike asked.

"DUCK!" Someone shouted.

"Where?" Tory asked and a giant boxing glove swung in and punched Tory, causing her to fly into a giant pie.

"o.O What the heck was that?" Viv asked.

"It's my new invension!" TV Micky said.

"DID YOU HAVE TO TEST IT ON ME?" Tory shouted then she grabbed a handful of pie and threw it but it missed TV Micky and she hit Tashi.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Tashi called out and soon they were all food fighting with the giant pie.

"Remember to send in your fan-mail." Tory said before getting pie in her face.


	12. Music In The Background

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!" Tory, who was wearing white shorts and a green T-shirt that had the words 'What Would Jesus Do' on it, danced around the room until she tripped and fell over. "OW!"

"You need to learn how to control yourself." Real Peter said. "You might hurt something."

"I already did, my back!" Tory got up and painfully walked over to her desk then pushed the red button.

Suddenly they all heard gun shots then James Cagney and Baby Face came into the room while shooting each other.

"MY TWO FAVORITE GANGSTERS!" Tory jumped for joy, until her back started acting up again up.

Everybody ducked behind the couches while Baby Face and James Cagney shot at each other.

"Why all the violence?" TV Peter asked.

"GUYS!" Tory shouted and the shooting stopped. "I do love you guys but we have to answer to a fan-mail."

"Okay." They both said and they left.

"Now for the fan-mail!" Tory pressed the red button and the mail-box smoked again.

"The mail-box is a smoker?" TV Peter asked.

"No Peter." Everyone said at once.

Then the single letter came out.

"This one reads-"

'i wanna ask the tv monkees what there favorite thing to do is when there not being monkees? :]'

"I like to spend my time on the beach." TV Davy said.

"Yeah," TV Micky said. "While the song 'I Wanna Be Free' plays in the background."

"Why does music sometimes play out of nowhere?" TV Peter asked. "When we're being chased by bad guys and stuff we can hear ourselves singing."

"Well, the same thing happened in 'Buffy: The Vampire Slayer'." Tory said then her face grew serious. "You didn't by any chance find a pretty necklace, did ya?"

TV Davy, Mike and Micky all looked at TV Peter.

"Did I do something wrong?" TV Peter asked.

"No, no." Tory said. "You just released a Demon who makes people break into song and you'll probebly have to marry him, that's all."

"Peter's getting married?" TV Micky shouted. "TO A DEMON?"

Everyone started to panic.

"Can I see the necklace?" Tory asked and TV Peter handed it to her. "Oh! Don't worry, this is a different necklace."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's just continue with the letter." Tory said.

"I like to relax at the pad with my guitar." TV Mike said, answering to the fan-letter.

"And I like to draw pictures." TV Peter said. "Like this one!" He held up a picture of a Cow.

"I like to invent things!" TV Micky said. "I've invented knock-out drops, smoke bombs, nitroglycerin-"

"Okay, we get the point." Tory said. "Remember to send in more-"

"WAIT!" TV Micky shouted. "We never found out why music plays when we're being chased by bad guys."

Tory turned to the camera. "Don't tell him, he might crack." (Slappy Squirrel quote :D)


	13. Yoroshiku Master Visits The Monkees

"YAY! MORE FAN-MAIL!" Tory shouted.

POP

Tory suddenly had on party clothes and she danced around the room, again. Then Tory pushed against the red button with her hip, cause she was still dancing, and four girls who looked a lot like The Monkees walked into the room.

"MICKY!" The girl who looked like Micky said then she ran toward both Mickys.

Viv and Tashi both bonked the girl over the head. "No one touches our man!" Then both Tashi and Viv shook hands on a job well done.

"Who are these girls anyway?" Summer asked.

"They're The Monkettes." Tory answered. "They're Monkee clones that were made by Dr. Mendoza and the Aliens but instead of getting perfect clones of The Monkees, they got girls."

The one who was bonked over the head, whose name is Nicky, walked up to Tory. "We're here cause we want to be included in your fan-mail story."

"Okay!" Tory said.

"Man, how many people are in this story now?" Viv asked.

Tory counted her fingers. "Um, let's see...16!"

"WHAT THE HECK?" Everybody shouted.

"Yeah! There's me, Viv, Tashi, Summer, TV Peter, TV Davy, TV Mike, TV Micky, Real Peter, Real Davy, Real Mike, Real Micky, Penny (Peter clone), Danielle (Davy clone), Michelle (Mike clone), and Nicky (Micky clone)!"

"The more the merrier!" Summer said happily.

"Very good point." Tory said. "Now for the fan-mail."

Tory pressed the button and-

"JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Everybody shouted.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Tory grabbed the fan-letter. "It says-"

'i was wondering what are the real monkees favorite episodes and why?'

"My favorite is 'Fairy Tale'." Real Mike said.

"That's my favorite too!" Peter said and Micky nodded in agreement.

"I think my favorite is 'The Frodis Caper'." Davy said. "Micky did a great job at directing it."

"Thanks Dave!" Micky said and he playfully hit Davy's shoulder and a ribbon appeared that rapped around Davy's wrist and Micky's neck.

"Uh?" They both said at once.

"OHMYGOSH!" Tory shouted. "MICKY IS A REINDEER AND DAVY IS A SANTA!"

"WHAT?" They both asked at once.

"In a Manga I'm reading it says that if a Reindeer touches his/her Santa then a ribbon will bind them together and the Reindeer has to follow Santa's every command!"

"Every command?" Davy asked slyly. "Get me a glass of water."

POP

Micky got his glass of water.

"Hey, it works!" Davy said.

"Okay guys, stop fooling around." Tory tried to get to the but Penny was in the way so when Tory tried to push past her the ribbon rapped around Tory and Penny. "Oh darn!"

Later...

It turns out that Penny is Tory's Santa, Real Davy is Real Micky's Santa, TV Mike is TV Peter's Santa (I'm going to be getting a lot of Torksmith fan-mail from this), Nicky is Real Mike's Santa, TV Micky is Michelle's Santa, Real Peter is TV Davy's Santa and Michelle is no one's Santa/Reindeer.

"Thank goodness!" Michelle said.

"WHAT ABOUT US?" Summer, Tashi and Viv shouted.

"Anyhow," Tory said. "Please send in more-"

"Can I have a chocolate bunny?" Penny asked.

POP

Tory brought Penny a chocolate bunny.

"Thank you XD" Penny said.

"Please send in more fan-mail." Tory said.


	14. Sneeze Attack

Another fan-mail!" Tory started to dance, yet again.

"Where do you get all this energy?" TV Davy asked.

POP

It suddenly looks like a commercial

"I take energy-O!" Tory held up something that looked like a chocolate bunny. "One bite of this baby and you'll have energy all day, and it's only 19.99! So call now! Warning: May include stomach ache, dizziness, forgetfulness and dancing around like an idiot in front of your friends."

POP

The room was back to normal.

"That was weird o.O" Real Davy said.

"Now for the fan-mail!" Tory pressed the red button and a giant anvil landed on Tory's head. "OUCH!"

Tory crawled out from under the anvil and pressed the red button again and after the mail-box was done showing off on how close it can come to an explosion the single letter came out.

"This one reads,"

'i no some monkees had pets but who had a pet what were the names and what kind of pet were they?'

"I have two dogs named Frak and Spot." Real Mike said.

Two dogs, one a German Shepard and the other looked like a little like a Beagle (cause I'm not sure what breed it is ^.^) walked into the room.

"And I have a dog named Suzie." Real Davy said.

A little dog came into the room and lay down next to Real Davy.

"And I have a dog named You and I have 8 cats."

A small dog with a black muzzle came in then suddenly a stampede of cats ran into the room.

"AAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tory sneezed.

"What's the matter?" TV Davy asked.

"I'm allergic to ca-ca-ca-AAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Maybe we'd better end this letter now." Tashi said.

"Yeah, Tory doesn't look so good." Summer put in.

Tory continued to sneeze. "Send in more fan-ma-ma-ma-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	15. Toon Holes And Instruments

"Hi there everyone!" Bonkers from the TV show of the same name said. "Tory has asked me to read the fan-mail for this chapter!"

"Why you?" Nicky asked. "You're a...What are you?"

"I am a Bobcat toon and a Police Officer. I solve crime and catch criminals and I used to be a big movie star. Like that one movie I starred in called 'It's Raining On My Head But My Tootsies Are Getting Soaked'."

There was a long pause.

"Sorry I took so long to get here." Tory said as she came into the room. "Someone had left a toon hole in front of my door." Tory gave Bonkers the 'And I know who left it there' look.

"I had better go help Lucky solve more crimes, bye!" Then Bonkers quickly ran out.

Tory sat down. "Now, on with the fan-mail!"

Tory pressed the red button and suddenly a bunch of sand fell from the sky. Now the floor is covered in sand.

"Groovy!" Danielle put on her sunglasses.

POP

Everybody is wearing swimming suits. Tory presses the red button and the mail-box does the same thing then the fan-letter came out.

"This one reads,"

'peter: how many instuments can you play and what are they?  
micky: what other groups do you like besides the monkees?  
davy: what is your favorite monkees quote?  
mike: what is your favorite thing about the monkees?'

"One group that I really like is The Beatles." Real Micky said. "I will always be a Beatles fan."

Real Peter thought about how to answer the question that is meant for him. "Well, I play bass, guitar, banjo,"

12 hours later...

"And french horn. Uh, guys?" Real Peter saw that everybody fell asleep.

"In short," Tory said. "Peter plays a LOT of instruments." Then Tory fell asleep again.

"Maybe we had finish doing this when everyone is awake." Real Peter said then he also fell asleep.


	16. SHINIGAMI!

We're back in the room but no one is there except Potato the Dog from 'Air'.

"Um, excuse me," Says whoever is reading this. "Where is everybody?"

"Piko." Potato runs off and you follow, hoping to find out why this crazy writer wants you to follow a Dog named Potato that only says 'piko'.

You both leave the room and come to The Monkees' Pad where Tory is on the floor and The Real and TV Monkees, Summer, Tashi, Viv and The Monkettes are trying to wake her up.

"What happened?" You ask.

"She saw that she has two fanletters to answer and she fainted." TV Mike answered.

"But before she fainted," The Real Davy explained. "She went bonkers! She jumped for joy and ran across the ceiling then she kissed Baby Face."

"Can I kill her now?" Baby Face asked.

"You do and she'll be sorry!" TV Micky said.

Then everybody had this look o.O

"One of us will have to take over the show until she wakes up." Tashi said.

"But who?" Viv asked. "Tory will kill whoever tries to take over the show when she has _two _fanletters to answer."

They all look at Baby Face.

Later...

Baby Face is sitting in the chair and everyone else, except Tory and you, are sitting on the couches. Baby Face pressed the red button and a notebook lands in the middle of the room.

"Okay, what the heck is that?" Viv asked.

"Is anybody going to pick it up?" Summer asked.

Baby Face walked over to the notebook and picked it up.

"WHAT IS IT?" Everybody shouted.

"All it says is 'Death Note'." Baby Face replied.

"NOOOOOOO!" The Monkettes shouted.

"What's the matter?" TV Davy asked.

"Tory told us about this!" Nicky said. "She loves this anime how when you write names into the 'Death Note' then that person who's name you wrote down will die!"

"YAY!" Baby Face said. "This is my lucky day!" Then Baby Face did an evil laugh. "With this notebook I can kill off all my enemies and all of you!"

"Whose idea was it to have Baby Face take over the show?" Danielle shouted.

"Before you kill us can we answer the fanmail?" TV Peter asked.

"...Okay." Baby Face said and everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

Baby Face pressed the red button again and two fanletters came out.

"Too bad Tory is missing this." Real Peter said.

Baby Face read the first fanletter.

'davy: what is your favorite monkees quote?  
mike: what is your favorite thing about the monkees?'

"Well," Real Davy said. "The quote that I probebly like saying the most is 'you must be joking'."

"You must be joking." Everybody said at once.

"My favorite thing about the show," Real Mike said. "Is probebly that-"

Suddenly Ryuk fell from the sky and landed on top of Mike.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Said Ryuk.

"...Ow."

Everybody stares at the Shinigami.

"Hi." He said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everybody, except Baby Face, is running around in circles while screaming their heads off.

"I'll just go to the next fanletter." Baby Face said while everyone was still screaming.

"Yes, you probebly should."

Baby Face saw that yet another guest star was in the room. This one was a 19 year old with bright curly red hair that was about halfway down her back and blue eyes and she was wearing a white shirt with colorful long sleeves and jeans with colorful swirls on 'em.

"Who the heck are you?" Baby Face asked.

"I'm Annie and I sent this fanletter." Annie watched everybody scream and run around. "That looks like fun :D"

Annie started running around then Baby Face saw that Annie was actually chasing the TV Mike around.

Baby Face rolled his eyes then read the next fanletter.

'If all of the TV Monkees were animals, based on their personalities, what would they be?

Thanks again!

~Annie'

"HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT? Baby Face shouted.

"What's going on here?" Everybody stopped screaming and running around and saw Tory. "And who the heck are you?" Tory asked Annie.

"I'm Annie." She answered.

"Oh yeah, the other guest star. Welcome to the fanfic."

"Thanks."

"So, what's happened since I was gone?"

"Here." Real Mike handed her the script.

"Oh." Tory said after reading it. "Well, now I'm back and I'll answer that fanletter." Tory grabbed the fanletter and after she saw it tears filled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked.

Tory hugged Annie while crying. "THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I WAS HOPING AND PRAYING THAT SOMEBODY WOULD ASK ME THAT QUESTION! THANK YOU!"

o.O

"On with the fanletter." Tory said then she turned to the camera. "I think Peter is like a Dog or a Puppy, Davy is like a Squirrel, Mike is like a Cat and Micky is like an Otter."

"...I'm a Squirrel?" TV Davy asked.

"That means you'd still be the shortest." TV Micky said.

"I guess we're done." Tory said then she grabbed Baby Face's death note. "And you're NOT writing our names in this thing!"

"Darn it!" Baby Face said.

"Bye guys!" Tory said to the camera. "God Bless and remember to send in more fanmail!"


	17. Teen Titans, GO!

"It sure has been awhile since we've gotten a fanmail." TV Peter said.

"Yeah, it sure has." TV Micky turned to Tory. "Right?"

In Tory's chair was a skeleton with Tory's clothes on.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everybody panicked! TV Micky jumped into Real Davy's arms, TV Peter ran right into Real Mike and...all that other stuff.

"What's going on?" Everybody stopped panicking and a girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes and wearing a suit with a blue tie walked into the room.

"It's Tory." TV Davy pointed at the bones. "I guess she waited so long to get another fanmail that she...well..."

"We will miss your craziness." Real Micky said.

Baby Face walked into the room and grabbed the Death Note Tory took from him in another chapter. "I'm taking this."

"She's only a skeleton and you're stealing from her?" Real Peter said.

"I'm a murdering Gangster, remember?" Baby Face left with the Death Note.

[crickets chirping]

"So..." The dark haired girl said. "Now what?"

"We're not sure." TV Mike said.

A light bulb appeared over TV Micky's head, cause he's the only Monkee the light bulb appeared over through the whole Monkee TV show. "I know! How about you take over the show!"

The girl pointed to herself. "Me? But I just got here! And...Hey, where are Viv, Tashi, Summer and The Monkettes?"

They all looked around.

"We're all that's left." TV Davy said.

"DON'T TELL ME WE'VE BEEN LEFT BEHIND!" TV Peter panicked, remembering that movie Tory told them about called 'Left Behind'.

"But then Davy wouldn't be here." Real Micky pointed out.

"Oh."

"So," Real Mike said to the only girl in the room. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rachel." Rachel hugged TV Peter.

"We've got a Peter fan in the room." TV Davy said.

"Well it can't be you every week Davy." Peter said.

"Will you take over the show?" TV Mike asked.

"Sure." Rachel said then she pushed the red button and music started playing.

'_When there's trouble you know who to call. Teen Titans!'_

The Teen Titans ran into the room.

"Teen Titans, go!" Robin said.

Slade walked into the room and soon there was a big battle. Couches were flying through the air, explosions blew up the walls and other battle type stuff.

"Violence never solves anything." TV Peter said.

TV Mike turned to TV Micky. "Do it."

TV Micky took a big breath then did his hog call and the whole room shook, causing The Teen Titans and Slade to stop their fighting.

"Wow! I have a superpower!" Micky said.

"Too bad Tory is missing this." Real Mike said. "Tory loves Slade."

"But he's the bad guy!" Beast Boy said.

"Excuse me," Rachel said. "We have to answer a fanmail so..."

The Teen Titans and Slade left the room to fight elsewhere and Rachel pressed the red button again. A single fanletter came out and it read,

'I really love this fanfic and all the quotes, I get excited when I recognize  
them. Anywho... What do the real Monkees think about their TV versions.

From Rachel

PEACE OUT!'

"Well," Real Mike said. "On the show we were told to ad-lib it all so I guess you can say that our TV versions our actually us."

"Just sillier." Real Micky put in.

"What are you guys doing?" Tory walked into the room.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Everybody shouted.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tory asked.

Everybody pointed at the skeleton sitting in her chair.

"WHO PUT THAT THERE?" Tory asked and everybody shrugged.

"Where were you?" Rachel asked.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Rachel."

"Oh yeah, the new special guest. Nice to meet you."

"Now please tell us where you were." TV Mike said.

"I was playing 'Batman: Arkham Asylum'." Tory answered. "It's the best game EVER!"

o.O

"What?"

"Then where are the other girls?" TV Davy asked.

It showed that they were all on the beach and each of them had their own Monkee clone except these Monkee clones look super sexy.

"THEY USED MY MONKEE CLONER!" Tory shouted. "I'M GONNA SICK SLADE, BABY FACE, NEGADUCK AND JAMES CAGNEY ON 'EM!"

POP

Slade, Baby Face, Negaduck and James Cagney appeared on the beach with their guns but Viv pushed a button on the Monkee cloner and a bunch of sexy chicks appeared out of nowhere and Slade, Baby Face, Negaduck and James Cagney walked off with the chicks.

Tory had this look on her face D8 then Tory pulled out a giant mallet, went to the beach and smashed it to pieces.

"Remember to send in more fanmail." Rachel said as she hugged the TV Peter.


	18. Circus Boy Makes A Comeback

"Where's Tory?" Viv asked?

Everybody shrugged.

"Why does the room look like a courtroom?"

Everybody shrugged.

"Can any of you do anything besides shrug?"

Everybody shrugged.

"...Look! A pie stand!"

"WHERE?" Everybody looked for this made-up pie stand.

As they were looking Tory walked into the room and she was wearing a judge outfit. "Everyone be seated."

Everybody sat down on chairs that appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you making this fanfic serious or something?" TV Mike asked.

"Heaven forbid!" Tory said, quoting from 'I Love Lucy'. "I just want to talk to you guys about how there are way too many characters."

"You're cutting us out?" Nicky shouted. "You can't cut us out? I'm too wonderful to be cut out!"

"Nicky,"

"Yes?"

"Don't do that."

"Who are you going to cut out?" Tashi asked.

"I'm going to cut out everybody except The Monkees." Tory answered.

[GASP]

"But don't worry, it's that if you want to be in the fanfics again then all you have to do is ask. So beat it gang, case dismissed." Tory banged the hammer down and it exploded.

The A-Team came into the room, grabbed Tashi, Summer, Viv, Rachel and The Monkettes and dragged them out through the big double doors.

"Now let's answer the fanmail." Tory clapped her hands and the whole room returned to normal then she pressed the red button.

POP

The Real Micky turned into a kid and was wearing his 'Circus Boy' outfit.

"What happened?" Real Micky, or should I say Corky, asked.

"CIRCUS BOY!" Tory jumped for joy. "I LOVE CIRCUS BOY!"

o.O

Tory was able to calm herself down. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll only last a little while."

"I sure hope so." Real Micky said. "I can't date chicks like this."

Tory looked at the camera. "His body may have changed but his mind didn't."

Tory pressed the red button and a single fanletter came out that read,

'Hey it's me again, I thought if the Monkees could switch their personality  
parts in the TV show who would they want to play? I'm not sure if that would  
be for the real or tv monkees. Also what is each of their favorite music  
genres?

Rachel'

"I remember an interview how they were asked something like that." Tory said. "Didn't Micky say he would play Peter and Davy said he would play Micky?"

"And why is it that you sometimes answer the questions for us?" TV Mike asked.

"What?"

"Although, I am kinda cute like this." Real Micky said, now looking at himself in the mirror.

"Is that really me, in there, looking at me? Lucky me." Tory said, quoting from the bloopers in 'The Princess And The Pauper'. "Now just answer the other question."

"My favorite genre of music is ballads and love songs." Real Davy said.

"I like Country music." Real Mike said.

"The Blues and Folk music." Real Peter said.

"Rock 'N Roll, baby!" Corky said.

"Man, you're all complete oppisetes!" Tory said. "Like me and my sister. I love Rock 'N Roll and she loves Opera. YUCK!" Then Tory turned to the camera. "Please remember to send in more fanmail. God bless."

"I could get used to looking like this." Real Micky said to himself.


	19. Micky's Dressing Room Is EVIL!

Tory is in front of a computer. "HA! Take that Joker! I'm gonna totally kick your butt!"

"Tory," Real Mike said. "We have to answer the fan-mail."

"Sorry guys, I'm on the last level. You can do it without me. HIT YA AGAIN!"

o.O

"So, who's gonna press the button?" TV Davy asked.

"I'm so cute!" Corky was still looking at himself in the mirror.

"Make him do it." TV Micky said, pointing at Corky. "If we're lucky it'll force him to turn back to normal."

"But I like me this way!" Corky told them.

TV Mike let out a whistle and two sexy hot chicks with long blond hair entered the room.

"Hubba hubba!" Corky quickly pressed the red button and he turned into Micky again. He walked over to the chicks then they left together.

"YUCK!" Tory, who had finished playing 'Batman: Arkham Asylum', said. "I hate it when people are girl/guy crazy!"

"But when you were four or five didn't you used to chase boys around the playground?" TV Mike asked.

Tory had this face -.-

"And didn't you tell that one kid that you two would be married someday?" Real Peter asked. "And-"

"STOP THAT!" Tory hit everybody on the head with a pillow. "I use a pillow because I'm a Pacifist."

Tory pressed the red button and a single fanletter came out that read,

'I got a question for the real monkees. How did all of  
them get along? Also what were Micky's and Peter's interviews like? Since they  
never showed it on the show.'

"Well, I guess you can say that we had a family relationship." Real Davy said.

"Like me and my sister." Tory said. "We never agree on anything and we argue all the time but we still love each other. Although we've never gone into a fist fight or anything...unlike some people in this room."

[crickets chirping]

"Although," Tory put in. "I read somewhere that the best thing to do is beat your friend to a pulp then be best friends afterwards. But most people can't do this because they take it too personally."

"Where did you get that idea?" TV Micky asked. (why didn't he go with the real micky and the chicks?)

"I got it from a Redwall fanfic. Rest in peace Brian Jacques."

Out of nowhere they could hear the song 'taps'.

"Now for the next question." Tory said after the song was over. "Wait, we can't answer the question 'cause Micky ran off with those chicks!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Don't panic everybody." Tory stood up. "I'll get him!"

"You're so brave!" TV Peter said.

"I know."

POP

Tory is wearing a uniform outfit. "CHARGE!" She charges out the big double doors.

Later...

Real Micky and Tory enter the room and Tory looks like she's in a state of shock.

"She didn't!" TV Davy gasped.

"Yep, she went into my dressing room while me and the chicks were in there." Real Micky told them and they all gasped.

"Just answer the fanmail..." Tory told them, as if in a daze. "And I'm going to try to delete these evil thoughts from my mind..." Then she left the room.

"Well," Real Micky said. "When I first met Bert and Bob I grabbed one of their cups, placed it back on the table and said 'check mate!'."

"With me they pulled the chair from under me." Real Peter said. "So I pulled all the things off their desk then I said 'Do you want to start now?'."

A Raccoon wearing a black T-shirt, purple vest and ripped blue jeans joined in. "And if you want to see the interviews that were not added into the pilot episode then you can go here to see them .com/watch?v=63nhSFFFfJ4 and if the link doesn't work then just go to YouTube and look up 'Monkees Screen Tests'."

"Who in the world are you?" TV Mike asked.

"I'm one of Tory's Chibis. She's got a bunch of us."

"Where is Tory?"

"Talking to herself. She keeps on saying something about 'evil thoughts' and a 'dressing room'."

"Poor Tory." TV Peter said. "She'll never be the same again."

"Okay, this is getting weird." TV Micky said. "Let's just end this before something REALLY weird happens."

"Like that?" TV Peter asked.

Xena, The Warrior Princess, appeared in the room.

o.O

"CUT THE CAMERA!"


	20. Sexy Sela

"AAAAHHHH!" Tory ran around in circles around the room while screaming and The Monkees had to cover their ears.

"Why is she screaming?" TV Micky asked, trying to be heard over the noise.

"She just realized that when she'd post people's fanmail then she wouldn't post it all, only parts of the mail!" Real Mike explained.

"That's it?" TV Micky watched Tory run around. "You would think the World was ending with the way she's panicking!"

Tory stopped. "Actually, I do believe that The Rapture is coming soon." She grabbed Real Micky by the shirt and shook him. "SO BELIEVE IN GOD BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

"Why are you only telling me that?" Real Micky asked. "Mike's a Christian Scientist and Peter's a...What are you again Pete?"

Real Peter shrugged.

"Anyhow," Tory let go of Micky's shirt. "We have a guest."

The double doors opened and a sexy girl wearing a mini skirt and her hair in a loose bun walked in.

"Hubba hubba!" Hearts appeared in Real Micky's eyes. "I wish all our guest looked like that!"

"That's not our guest." Tory told him.

Suddenly music appeared out of nowhere and the song 'Be Our Guest' played in the background.

"SHUT UP!" Tory shouted and the music stopped. "Thank you." Then she turned to Real Micky. "That is my OC, Sela. I call her Sexy Sela. She's Baby Face's ex-girlfriend and she's a-"

"You can't say that word." TV Peter told her. "This is a kid's show."

"I wasn't going to say _that _word. I was going to say an ex-cop...a murderer...and an adulteress...why did I create her again?"

Then Tory saw that both Mickys were fighting over her.

"Oh brother!" Then Tory pressed the red button and a girl fell from the sky.

POP

Both Mickys started to sing. "It's raining chicks! Hallelujah! - It's Raining chicks! Amen!"

Tory had this look on her face o.O then she turned to the girl who fell from the sky. She had dark brown hair that went just past her shoulder and dark eyes. She wore a turquoise T-shirt, jeans and white/blue tennis shoes.

"You okay random person who somehow fell from the sky when there's a ceiling?"

"Huh?" The girl asked.

"Never mind. Are you the new guest?"

"Yeah, didn't you get my fanmail?"

"Not yet. I was going to but now Real and TV Micky are fighting over my OC 'cause she's a sexy chick."

The guest, who's name is Bella, looked at the chick. "Why did you create an OC like that?"

"I just don't have any idea."

"That's Mike's line." Real Davy told her.

"Let's just answer the letter." Tory pressed the red button again and a single letter came out that read,

'Ok, I have to write a fan letter now even though it's 3:18 in the morning and I should be asleep.

This question is aimed at the TV Davy Jones: why are you always falling in love with girls and how did you get to be soooooooooo cute? Oops...

Could you put me in the story also? I have dark brown hair that goes just past my shoulders and I have dark brown eyes. I'd probably wear a turquoise (blue/green) t-shirt, jeans and white-blue tennis shoes.

Taa-taa!

Bella'

Tory had this look on her face o.O

"What?" Bella asked.

Both Davys hugged Bella. "Davy fan!"

"What's with the shorties?" Sela asked.

"Mike and Micky are the most popular Monkees now-a-days so, yeah." Tory explained. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE! YOUR CLOTHES ARE CAUSING PUBLIC SCENES!"

Everyone had this face o.O

"Sorry," Tory said. "I was starting to quote from a Monkee song. And her clothes would cause public scenes."

"Are you making fun of my clothes?" Sela asked.

"Yes!"

Soon there was a cat-fight and everyone placed a bet on who would win.

Later...

Tory has a black eye. "Please remember to send in more fanmail." Then Tory fell over.

Sela, who didn't have a scratch on her, was about to leave.

"Say Sela," TV Micky said. "Would you like to be the new host for this show?"

"I HEARD THAT!" Tory shouted. Then she saw that TV Davy kept on pressing the red button. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hoping it'll rain girls again." He answered.

Tory rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, we never answered the questions. Well, because both Davys are too busy pressing the button I'll answer them. It's that most boys are girl crazy and he was born cute."

"You think I'm cute?" TV Davy asked.

Tory started to back away. "Well, bye everybody and-"

Sela knocked Tory off her chair. "I'm taking up Micky's offer and becoming the new host."

Tory jumped in the air to attack Sela.

"Wait!" Real Peter said and Tory froze in mid air. "You're a Pacifist. You're not allowed to resort to physical violence."

"You're right. I'll pray." Tory started praying then a football team appeared out of nowhere. "My prayers have been answered!"

She blew a whistle and the football players, who're girl football players so they don't get distracted by Sela's good looks, grabbed Sexy Sela and dragged her away.

"Now I'm happy." Tory said.

"This is just too weird." TV Mike said.


	21. Babes and Bullets

"Is the camera on?" Nicky asked as she brushed her hair.

"Yes, it is." Michelle told her.

Nicky looked at the camera then quickly put the brush away and smiled. "Hiya gang, Tory can't make it tonight 'cause she's tied up at the monent.

It showed Tory in a closet and she was tied and gagged.

"So, where're The Monkees?" Nicky asked. She mainly asked 'cause she wanted Micky.

"They're out to lunch." Danielle explained.

"I hope they bring back a hamburger and coke." Nicky licked her lips at the thought of food.

"Aren't we supposed to answer the mail?" Penny asked.

"Oh yeah!" Nicky pressed the red button and Tory fell through a trap door in the ceiling and landed on top of Nicky.

"That's gotta hurt." Danielle said.

"OUT!" Tory shouted and The Monkettes all left the room. "Sorry about that folks, somebody hit me over the head and locked me up." A bullet sailed across the room and almost hit Tory so she hid under her desk. "You see, I was watching 'Alias Micky Dolenz' and I found out a secret about Baby Face and now he wants to kill me for knowing too much. Oh, and he also wants that Death Note from a few chapters back."

The bullets stopped and Tory quickly pressed the red button before bullets went flying. The two fanletters fell on the floor where Tory was hiding the the first one read,

'Hello! I have a question for Peter! It doesn't matter which one, it can be  
both, really.

Peter(s), what is your favorite thing(s) to do?

Please, if you could, put me in the story. I have shoulder length black hair,  
dark purple with black stripes long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and boots (I  
know, I have the strangest sense of style. And I'm not goth nor emo!) Oh, an  
my name's Lizzie by the way.

Btw to IzziBella234/Bella; don't I know you from somewhere?'

"What's an emo?" Tory asked before bullets started hitting her desk.

"What the-?" Lizzie stepped into the room, wearing the outfit she talked about in the fanletter.

"GET DOWN!" Tory pulled her down under the desk with her just in time.

"Am I in the right room?" Lizzie asked.

"Yep. So, you have a question for Peter, right? Okay." Tory blew a whistle both Peters appeared under the desk.

"Hi guys." TV Peter said.

"Why are we hiding?" Real Peter asked. Tory handed him the script and he read it. "Oh."

"My favorite thing to do is hug my toy tiger." Peter gave them his dimpled grin.

POP

The toy tiger appeared in Peter's arms and he hugged it.

"I love to read." Real Peter explained.

"That's nice." Tory said before they heard more gun shots. "Doesn't his gun ever run out of bullets?"

Suddenly music started playing and someone sang, "My life is full of babes and bullets."

Tory had this look on her face o.O

"Look, you have a second letter." Lizzie held up the piece of paper that read,

'AHA! Introducing...My fan letter. :D

Ahhh it's good to be back on the show. Tee hee! Anyhoo, I want to tell you guys that you are amazing and that everything I need to know about life, I learned from the Monkees. Including how to get a boyfriend. (Psst! Thanks, Davy. Heeheehee!)

With love,  
Viv'

POP

Viv suddenly appeared under the desk. "Hiya gang!"

"It's getting crowded in here." Lizzie said.

POP

Both Davys appeared under the desk.

"What're you two doing here?" Tory asked. "Get your own desk!"

"But in the fanmail Viv was thanking us so we're here to say you're welcome." Real Davy explained.

Now it was very crowded under the desk.

"No kidding." Viv said as she tried to push the others aside to make room.

When she did Tory was pushed out from under the desk but she quickly jumped back in before getting shot.

"Bye guys." Tory said. "Please remember to send in more fanmail and pray that Baby Face doesn't kill me before then."


	22. End Of The World

"Hiya everybody!" Tory looked at her outfit. "I've noticed that I haven't explained what I'm wearing in a long time. So, I'm wearing Harley's costume."

"Really?" Everybody asked.

"Well, not in real life. In real life I'm wearing a dark blue striped shirt and blue jeans with a big hole in the right leg of the pants. Oh! And I'm wearing a bell around my neck and I found some strange thingy on the floor and turned it into a bracelet. I'm such a pack rat."

"Why are we talking so much about fashion?" TV Micky asked.

"What? I love fashion. Well, guy fashion anyway 'cause I hate dresses and stuff. YUCK!"

o.O

Tory pressed the red button and Lord High 'N Low came into the room. "I've been lookin' all over for you creeps! Where have ya been? You're not trying to hold out on me, are ya?"

All of The Monkees shook their heads.

"Don't give me that! I've been lookin' all over the World for ya!"

"Um, Mister." Tory said. "We're trying to answer a fanmail here." So Tory pressed a button on her desk and a trap door opened up under him and he fell down the hole. "That's better."

Tory pressed the red button again and a single letter came out that read,

'Emo... It's one of those people who cut themselves and are suicidal... Like  
me.

Question for Davy AGAIN: Can I be your girlfriend? ?

Question for Mike: What's it like being tall? I don't know, cuz I'm short...  
But short people rock. Cuz we're just awesome. Why? Cuz we are.'

"Don't people realize that if they kill themselves then they're murdering somebody and that it's the cowards way out and that when you kill yourself then you're torturing your loved ones who you left behind?" Tory asked.

"So deep." Real Micky told her.

"Sure!" TV Davy said, answering the question for him.

POP

She appeared in Real Davy's arms.

"But I'm the one who agreed to it!" TV Davy pointed out.

"That's the way the ball bounces." Tory told him. "Now where's Mike? He needs to answer the other question!"

"You're in a bad mood today." Micky pointed out.

"No, I'm just in a lazy mood."

"Same thing."

"Since Mike isn't here we should end this chapter."

"But Mike has to answer it or the World will cease to exist!" TV Micky said very over dramaticly.

"Oh well. Bye and remember to send in more fanmail."

Then the World disappared.

"Told you!" TV Micky said.


	23. How The Teenager Stole Mike's Question

Tory, who is wearing an Edward Elric costume and wig, is sitting at her desk and staring at a purple lava lamp. "Pretty."

Suddenly! Those big double doors swung open, activating the fog machine, and Pinkie Pie hopped into the room.

"Surprise!" After the pink pony's shout Tory jumped in fright and fell to the floor. "You've got a new fan-mail! Isn't that so exciting? It's so exciting I should throw a party! What do you think? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Tory slowly got back into her chair. "I'll think about it."

"...Okay!" Then Pinkie Pie happily hopped off.

"She's my new secretary." Tory explained before cracking her knuckles. "Well, it looks like I FINALLY have a new fan-mail. MAX!" The Grinch's dog whined in response. "Press," Pause for dramatic affect. "The button!"

Max pressed a paw shaped button on the floor and a trap door opened. Our cute little canine stepped back as the rainbow mailbox rose up from the trap door then it came to a halt.

"I made a few changes." Tory winked to the camera before pressing the red button.

Suddenly! [Again] Batman rushed into the room, followed by Altaïr and they both begin to fight baddies who start randomly coming into the building.

"I knew I shouldn't have played 'Batman: Arkham Asylum' and 'Assassin's Creed' before writing this." Tory said to herself while hiding.

After awhile they all fought their way out of the room and Tory came out of hiding. What a coward!

"HEY!"

Anyhow, she pressed the button again and after the rainbow mailbox finished coughing out smoke one fan letter popped out, which read…

'Hey I the fanmail idea, and I got some questions myself.

Micky: Why did you straighten your hair at the beginning of the series? Also  
what's with the carpet shawl?

Davy: Did you make up your dance moves yourself?

Mike: What did you think of dressing up as the princess?

Pete: How did you get the role of the dummy on the show?

Mike and Pete: I heard you two would fight alot is this true, cause that's sad  
I love you two you are amazing and my favorite monkees.

Peace out!

Rachel'

"Hmmm." Tory rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Looks like we'll need the Real Monkees for these." Tory pressed a button that was on her desk, which activated Micky's hog call to sound through the speakers and soon all of the Real Monkees single filed into the room. "What took ya so long?"

"Traffic." Real Mike answered.

Tory just shrugged in response then placed her feet up on her desk. "So, ready to answer some fan-mail?"

Real Davy raised his hand up. "First I 'ave a question. Why do you make us wait in tha' other room?"

Micky snickered. "And why does Tory type such a horrible British accent?"

Tory glared at Micky before answering Davy's question. "It's easier to write this when there are less people to write for. Now, are you guys ready to answer?"

They all nodded then after Tory read aloud Micky's question he thought about it then answered, "Well, the producers wanted all of us to have straight hair and hold me to straighten mine."

"He would use a sock to straighten it." Mike put in.

"It's something that Bob Rafelson regrets." Tory said, remembering a Bob Rafelson commentary she heard before.

"As for the tablecloth," Micky continued. "I bought it in England and thought it would make a groovy poncho."

"I made a poncho out of a bed sheet once." Tory said with a goofy grin then she cleared her throat. "What about your question Davy?"

"Davy stole it from Axl Rose." Mike joked.

"I did no'." Davy explained. "'E stole it from me."

"Here comes the badly typed accent again." Micky joked under his breath, so Tory couldn't hear him but his bandmates could, who all laughed at his joke.

"And yes." Davy continued. "I did make up my own dance moves."

"My Mommy and Sister make fun of it." Tory explained. "But I don't. I'm actually trying to master The Davy Dance."

[Quick Davy Dance Montage]

"Anyhow, I think I remember Mike saying that it was his idea to dress as Princess Gwen."

"There ya go again, answerin' our questions for us." Mike said.

"What? I can't help it! Next question."

"Already?" Davy asked.

"I wanna get this done so I can play 'Sims 3'. I have a family of eight to take care of."

Davy turned to Peter, who's been reading all this time. "What do ya think of tha'?"

"Hmmm." Was all Peter said, his eyes not leaving his book.

"You better look away from that book man," Tory explained. "You're up next."

Peter placed his book down. "They probably decided to make me the dummy because while auditioning I looked kind of wooden."

"I kinda wish your character in the show was super smart, you know, like you." Tory said. "But then again, you do a great job of acting like a dummy. You have to be pretty smart to be able to look dumb and I believe that the TV Peter actually isn't a dummy but actually just child like and…Well anyhow, next question."

"That rumor is true." Mike explained. "We did fight a bit in the recording studio."

"They never agreed on how the music should sound." Micky put it. "While they argued me and Dave just shrugged and went to get a beer."

"Tree bark juice." Tory muttered under her breath.

"Wha'?" Davy asked.

"Tree bark juice is what I call beer." Tory explained.

"Oh."

"But while shooting the show we all got along." Peter put in.

"It was mainly when we were in the recording studio that we fought." Mike explained.

"Remember that time Davy hit me?" Peter asked.

"What about the time-"

"Okay dokey then," Tory interrupted Micky. "That's all of the questions and since my Sister is watching 'Swan Lake' on the computer that has 'Sims 3' on it I'm going to bed." Tory turned to The Monkees. "Say good night Monkees."

All of The Monkees turned to the camera. "Good night Monkees."


	24. Fired!

The two double doors swung open as rose petals flew threw the air and standing in the room was Tory, wearing a 1800s suit with ruffles.

She looked around the room. "Hey! Where did everybody go? THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE OPENING TO THE NEXT FANMAIL!"

As soon as her screaming fit finished, confetti sprayed out over her head and Pinkie Pie hopped and danced around the room before seeing Tory's face.

"Why is your frown upside down?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"BECAUSE THE MONKEES WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE SO WE COULD HAVE AN OPENING LIKE IN THE 'OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB' ANIME!" Her scream caused the pink pony to fall over then Tory continued to rant. "It's been forever since we've gotten any mail! And now that we finally have one I wanted to make it special! BUT INSTEAD OF SHOWING UP THE MONKEES DECIDED TO SKIP TOWN!"

Pinkie Pie got back up, her mane messy from Tory's scream. "But they didn't skip town. Didn't they tell you?"

A few seconds past for dramatic effect.

Tory slowly turned her head to face Pinkie. "Tell me what?"

Meanwhile in another room….

"It's time to read the next fan letter." On a brightly colored stage was a young lady. She had brownish blond hair and chestnut eyes and her outfit was cute and frilly. She was Diane Austen, an OC in some of Tory's stories who is a famous singer. "The next letter says-."

Before she could open the letter she held in her gloved hand, the door across the room flew off and fire gushed out and Tory jumped threw the flames and landed on the stage, wearing the type of outfit that a Japanese gangster mop would wear, sword and all. In the audience The Monkees held up signs that read '9.5'.

As awesome rock 'n roll music played Tory pulled out her sword and pointed it at Diane. "Okay missy! Explain to me why you're doing my job!"

Susie Squirrel, one of Tory's first OCs EVER, came onto the stage and placed a paw on her shoulder. (How was she able to reach that high?) "You're fired because the people who read this don't like you."

Another moment of silence for dramatic impact.

Suddenly Tory began crying over dramatically then stormed out of the theater. "YOU MURDERERS!" And she slammed the door behind her. The same door that had flown off and somehow magically got back up undamaged.

Everybody just stared at the door for a moment before more confetti fell down on everybody's heads and Pinkie Pie hopped past.

After that everybody took a lunch break then came back to continue the show.

Diane opened the letter. "Here's what our latest letter says."

_'Well, I guess I should give this a shot...even though I only have one_  
_question._

_TV Mike: Do you ever feel like you're the only adult amongst three toddlers?_

_- Turtle :D'_

"All the time." Was Mike's only answer and all of his friends stared at him in disbelief.

"But I'm very responsible!" Micky announced before one of the pots from 'Moonphase' fell from the ceiling and hit him on the top of the head.

Davy sighed. "We really need to stop using these anime references."

"Mike thinks we're toddlers?" Peter asked as the image of Micky, Davy and himself being babies while Mike took care of them entered his thought balloon.

"It looks like we're done for today." Diane announced. "I hope you all enjoyed the show." Someone threw a microphone over to Diane, who caught it and began to sing Lulu's song 'You and I' as the credits rolled past.


	25. Dream Vacation Cut Short

In Acapulco Diane lay upon her beach blanket and took in the morning rays. It was a beautiful day indeed and she had on her favorite pink and yellow bikini on. Things couldn't get much better then this. She was just about to grab her sun tanning lotion when a butler holding a silver platter with a telephone on it walked over to her, blocking the sunlight.

"Sorry to disturb you madam," His voice was slow and sounded slightly British. "But the Monkees Fan-Mail called you, saying you are needed there."

"Is that so?" Even though she didn't seem excited about the news she was actually delighted that they got another letter. "When am I supposed to be there?"

"Yesterday."

"YESTERDAY?" Diane jumped up and quickly grabbed her jacket as she asked questions. "What do you mean, yesterday? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I'm sorry madam, but I couldn't find you."

While she was half listening to her butler's explanations she pulled out a whistle and blew into it and in a second a long limo drove in and she stepped inside. After driving for a few seconds they magically appeared at the building where she was to read the fan-mail. Diane rushed to the stage as fast as she could, not caring that she was only wearing a bikini and light blue jacket, and started brushing her hair out with her fingers when she reached her destination.

"Good evening everybody!" She called out before realizing that all of the Monkees were fast asleep in their seats. "Hey! What's with you guys?"

The real Davy rubbed his eyes sleepily. "We were waiting for you."

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Was TV Micky always this grumpy when waking up?

"That doesn't matter." Not wanting to explain that she sneaked off to a dream vacation when there was work to do, she pulled out the next fan letter.

_'I have two more questions, is that alright?_  
_(Here they are anyway...)_

_TV Monkees: If Mr. Babbitt got rid of his 'No Pets' rule and you four planned_  
_on getting a pet, what animal would you guys AGREE on and what would you name_  
_it?_

_and..._

_Both Mickys: You get to swap lives with one of your friends for a whole day._  
_Who and why?'_

At the same time Mike and Peter said 'dog' while Micky said cat and Davy said horse. Once they all realized that they all named a different pet, except for Peter and Mike, they all looked at each other.

"We'll have to get back to you on this." TV Mike informed the readers then they all went into a huddle to talk about it.

As they did, Tory slammed the door open. Her hair was in tangles, her clothes were dirty and torn, she looked thin and crazy eyed, and she didn't smell all that great either.

She pointed threateningly at Diane. "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

But before Tory could do anything two big security guards grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out.

As they did she kicked and screamed. "Okay, so you can! BUT I'LL BE BACK!"

Once she was gone the TV Monkees finished their chat and broke the huddle.

"A dog." Mike said. "And we would name him Buttercup."

"Buttercup?" Diane asked. "Why Buttercup?"

"I had a dog named Buttercup!" The real Mike announced in surprise.

"Oh, that's why Mike chose that name." TV Micky eyed TV Mike suspiciously.

"What about the second question?" Diane asked, wanting to change the subject.

Both Mickys answered in unison. "Davy."

"Why?" Everybody asked.

"Think of all the chicks we could get with his face." They both did a high five and both Davys glared at them.

"I guess that's it." Diane grabbed a microphone. "Thank you everyone for joining us." Then she began to sing 'Hide Your Love Away' by the Beatles.


	26. I Dream Of Paddles

"Where are we?" TV Davy looked at the palm trees and sand covered beach that they were all standing on.

"Why, because of the next fan letter, of course." Diane placed a white flower in her hair, to match her pink, yellow and white bathing suit. "The next one says,"

'How about some more fanmail? :D

TV Monkees: You four are stranded on a deserted island. You've found a magical lamp and you have three wishes.

Remember, that's three wishes total. Not each.

What do you wish for?

Love, Turtle. :)'

Diane pulled a lamp out of her purse and handed it to TV Micky. "Here's the lamp, now make your wishes." Stepping back, Diane snapped her fingers and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I was wondering why the real us weren't here." Mike said aloud as Micky rubbed the lamp.

When he did a pink string of smoke came out of it and a beautiful girl genie appeared in front of them. "What do you wish for, masters?"

"Hubba, hubba," Micky grinned from ear to ear. "I would like yo-."

Mike covered his friend's mouth. "First we would like a raft." A raft appeared on the shoreline. "Thanks."

Peter raised his hand excitedly. "I want a toy tiger!" A toy tiger appeared in his arms and Peter hugged it.

"Mike, I can't breathe!" After Mike removed his hand Micky took a deep breath before saying his wish. "I wish for more wishes!"

"You can't do that, man." Mike told him.

Their genie smiled. "Of course master, how many more wishes would you like?"

"One, no, five hundred wishes." Micky answered.

"I'm sorry, but wishing for a specific number of wishes qualifies as a fourth wish. Therefore, you have used up all your wishes."

The genie then disappeared into the lamp. Micky grabbed it and started rubbing it again. "No, wait! I wanted to wish for a chick and ten million dollars!"

Mike placed a hand on Micky's shoulder. "Nothing in life is free."

"Except the air." Davy put in.

"Thank you for joining us." All of the Monkees looked around as Diane's voice came out of nowhere. "We hope you will send in more fan mail and join us next time." Then music started to play and she began singing 'Pineapple Princess' as the Monkees got on the raft.

Micky slapped his forehead. "We forgot to wish for paddles!"


	27. This means WAR!

"Why have we been so late in doing our fanmails?" TV Peter asked, as he, his friends, and their real selves, relaxed in the theater seats.

Diane, wearing a fun pink and white dress with frills and ribbons, let out a sigh. "Tory has been trying to sabotage the Monkees' fanmail."

"Why would she do that?" Real Davy asked. "She's the one who created this show."

Speaking of Tory, she was in the middle of walking across the high parts of the set where all the stage lights were, while wearing a ninja costume and had black marks on her face like a football player. After being fired from her own show, she went a little wacky in the head.

Tory let out her version of an evil laugh. "Hahaha, I bet you didn't expect me to come back, DID YOU? I'll sneak up on you, and you won't suspect a thing!"

"Uh Tory," The real Mike called up. "You do know that we can hear you, right?"

"Curses, my evil plot has failed." Tory pointed a finger at them. "You may have foiled me this time, but I will be back and finish you all!"

They all watched as Tory climbed down the ladder, while telling herself not to look down, and as she stomped past the seats and to the door. When she reached it she opened it and loads of boxes and set props came crashing down on top of her. It was the wrong door. After digging herself out, Tory went to the other door, opened it then slammed it on her way out.

A few seconds past as they all stared at the door before Diane slapped her hands together. "Now, let's read the first fanmail."

'Fantail time! Ive got quite a few hope that's okay :)

All Real Monkees:

What is your favorite song that you've written and/or sung?

If you had a dog jumping all over you and licking your face as mine is now,  
what would you do?

Tory: What are your top 10 favorite monkees songs?

Micky: May I please hug you?

Real Mike: What are your inspirations for songwriting?

(and I don't know if it's possible but could I be in the story? I have long  
dirty blonde/light brown hair and for clothes I'm wearing a shirt that says  
Shut up! Band is cool and pinned to the shirt is an owl pin from an Owl City  
concert. Over it is my green-black-red striped poncho. Then a pair of dark  
jeggings and black flats with sparkles on the top. For reference I am victim  
of many random spazzing attacks. Oh and I have my fedora (or as my cousin and  
I dubbed it, the Micky Dolenz hat) on because I wear that obsessively!) love  
the story! It cheers me up after a bad day.

~Peace~Love~Dolenz~

-Chelsea

-Chelsea'

Diane smiled widely. "It will be great having another girl on the show!"

The TV Micky smiled to himself. "Yeah, another girl that loves me."

The pink and white clad girl put her gloved hands on her hips. "I do not love you."

"I thought you did." After digging around in a random bag that came out of nowhere he pulled out a script. "In Tory's 'Fragments: The Monkees Chronicles' fanfic you fall madly in love with me."

"Let me see that!" Micky hands her the script and Diane reads it over, her face turning tomato red before handing the script back. "W-well that's only in the story!"

TV Mike shook his head. "This whole show has gotten way too sidetracked."

They suddenly all hear a scream getting louder and louder. They all look around and then up to find the girl described in the fanmail falling from the sky, until she landed smack dab on TV Micky's lap. It's a miracle that she didn't break anything. With a big smile on her face,Chelsea gave the man she crash landed on a big hug then jolted over the seat and hugged the real Micky who was a seat behind them.

"I guess that takes care of one part of the fanmail." Real Mike said aloud mainly to himself.

"Thank you so much for letting me on here!"Chelsea said, while still hugging real Micky.

Even though Diane had said she had no feelings for Micky, she found herself getting slightly jealous at the fact that this girl was now trying to hug both Mickys at once, which is quite a feat when they're both in different seats.

The jealous famous singer walked over to Chelsea. "I understand that you love Micky, but can you please get your own seat?"

In response, Chelsea lightly hit Diane with a random rubber chicken, and then continued hugging. "I wanna hug them just a little longer. You two don't mind, do you?"

Both Micky's hugged her back. "Not at all!"

Suddenly, the doors flew open and Tory stood in the doorway. "LET GO OF HER YOU PERVERTED MANIACS!"

Both of the Mickys and Chelsea all looked at each other before they each pulled out a red button and pressed on it, resulting in a safe, piano and a fake moon landing on top of Tory. Afterwards Chelsea and the two Mickys continued hugging.

"That was weird." Real Davy said after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, do you mean that we wrote together?" Real Mike asked, looking at the fanmail again. "If you do, then the song would probably be 'Goin' Down', since we all worked on that."

"What about the second part of the letter?" Diane asked, watching the two guys and girl unhappily.

"I know how we can find out!"Chelsea pulled out another red button and pressed it.

Tory finally managed to crawl out from under the safe, piano and moon when she heard what sounded like a stampede. "Mommy."

Suddenly thousands of small puppies burst into the room and knocked Tory over as they ran over her like a welcome mat. All of the puppies scurried over to the Monkees and began licking their faces and jumping all over them. Mike picked up a German Sheppard pup and smiled, Davy laughed as a white puppy licked his face, Peter hugged a brown and black puppy and Micky petted a small furry puppy. After a little while Chelsea blew a whistle, while wearing a coach hat, and all of the puppies retreated out of the building, knocking Tory over as they did.

"Talk about eye candy." TV Davy said aloud.

Real Davy rolled his eyes, "You've been watching 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Witchcraft' again, haven't you?" And TV Davy just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Friendship Is Witchcraft?" Diane asked.

"The abridged series of 'Friendship Is Magic'" Tory explained as she dusted herself off.

"So Tory, what are your top 10 favorite Monkees songs?"

Tory shrugged. "Too many to name. The last time I tried counting a reached at least 20 songs. And now, I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU ALL!" A giant cannon slowly rolled into the room and pointed at the Monkees, Diane and Chelsea. "IT'S TIME TO DIE!"

"WAIT!"Chelsea jumped up. "Mike still has to answer the next part of the fanmail."

"Fine!" Tory grudgingly leaned against her weapon. "But make it snappy!"

"Well," Real Mike explained. "It all depends on what kind of song it is and how I'm feeling at the time. And-"

"Okay, that's enough talk!" Tory once again pointed it at them. "Say hello to my little friend!"

Peter smiled. "Hello little friend."

Everybody rolled their eyes. "Oh Peter."

BANG!

After all the dust parted, it showed that the entire building was destroyed. After a few minutes past everyone, covered with dust and their clothes torn, crawled out of the rubble, coughing.

"She really did it this time." Real Davy stated.

"Now where are we going to do our fanmail?" TV Mike asked.

Diane smiled almost smugly. "Why, at my private estate, of course. I have 24/6 guard watch there."

"24/6?" TV Davy asked.

"Well, on Saturdays they have the entire day off."

"Where's my Micky Dolenz hat?"Chelsea asked.

TV Micky handed the fedora to her. "Hear it is."

Thanks Micky!" Another hug took place.

Diane coughed. "Well it looks like it's the end of this episode. Please remember guys to send in more fanmail."

As Diane began singing 'My Boy Lollipop' real Micky walked over to Chelsea. "When the show is over, wanna come over to my trai-"

"PERVERT!" Tory jumped in, holding what looked like a rubber stick, and began chasing real Micky around the rubble as TV Micky and Chelsea continued to hug.


	28. Pie In The Driveway?

In the high security mansion, Diane and the Monkees all sat in the large living room that was almost twice the size of their pad. Well, the TV Monkees' pad.

"Are we safe in here?" TV Davy asked after a moment of silence.

"This is a heavily guarded mansion," Diane explained. "Our enemy hasn't the foggiest idea, of our location."

"The last time someone said that Peter got kidnapped." TV Mike said mainly to himself.

Wanting to change the subject, Diane held up a piece of paper. "Let's read the next fanmail!"

'Turtle again!

Um, alright.

Here are my questions...

TV Monkees: Uh oh! The girl scouts are here! Where is Davy, what do you do  
with him and what do you do to get rid of the girl scouts?

TV Peter: Do you like to read...?

And since you said (at the beginning) that you can ask a question to the  
Monkees or anyone on the show, I'd like to ask Bessie Kowalski, Lenny and  
George -Bessie and The Bullets- a question!

Alright guys...: Did you ever finish your act? ...Wait. Are you even out of  
jail yet?

Sincerely, Turtle'

Before any of them could answer, there was a knock at the front door. Carefully, real Mike walked toward it then opened the door to find three girl scouts holding cookies.

"Buy our cookies mister?"

TV Davy stood up. "Is it a girl?"

Real Mike placed a hand on his hip while still holding the door open. "Yeah, seven year old girls."

Real Micky laughed. "If you date them, you'll really be robbing the cradle."

TV Peter's eyes went wide. "Davy stole a cradle?"

Everyone spoke in unison. "Oh Peter."

After Mike paid the girls and brought in ten boxes of cookies, they all decided to continue on.

Not knowing that Tory was outside the main gate, wearing a girl scout uniform. "With this outfit, I'll be able to sneak in and have my revenge!" But before she could make her move, a large shadow fell upon her. Looking up, she saw Diane's over protective agent. "Uh, hi there."

Sooner then you could say 'busted' the agent had two large guards grab Tory and they threw her in the air and she landed in a random ten foot wide pie.

Inside all was well as they continued with the fanmail.

"I love reading." TV Peter gave everyone his dimpled grin that screamed, 'Shah Rukh Khan, eat your heart out'. "I've loved reading ever since I was fifteen years old."

"In short, he's loved reading ever since he found out how to." TV Micky explained.

Diane read the last part of the fan letter over again. "Looks like we'll be going to prison."

Outside, Tory crawled out of the pie and began trying to get as much of it off of her as possible. While doing so she slipped on some of the pie and lay on the driveway. Before she could get up she heard a car and looked to her right to find a long limo driving down the driveway toward her.

"Mommy."

All of the Monkees looked around when the car jumped up, as if running over a large bump in the road.

"What was that?" TV Davy asked.

Diane shrugged it off. "Just a bump in the road, happens all the time."

After a few seconds, thanks to some special effects, the limo pulled into the prison parking lot and they went inside, where they were guided to the prison cell where Bessie, Lenny and George were sitting on there dirty beds.

"You're still in here?" TV Davy asked.

"We won't be in here long." Bessie explained. "They say for murder, robbery and hitting a police officer we'll only be in here for a hundred and twenty five years."

"Give or take a few." George put in.

"Thanks everyone for watching." Diane told the audience. "We hope you enjoyed the show."

As she sang 'Jail House Rock' we see Tory walking off into the sunset while holding a sign with the words 'I QUIT' on it.


	29. Monkee Who

"Great news, guys!"

TV Micky's sudden shout caused everyone to jump.

Real Davy rubbed his ears. "I think me ears are bleedin'!"

"Sorry about that, but I just got a phone call from Tory."

"That's good news?" Everyone said at once.

"I can't wait to hear the bad news." TV Mike said sarcastically.

"Just listen, guys. She called me up to say that we can have full control of the show now."

"It sure took her long enough." Real Peter said as he remembered the crazy teenager blowing up the theater.

"Is there a catch?" Real Mike asked.

"Yeah…" TV Micky turned toward Diane. "She says that in her fanfic you're going to be attacked by a psycho."

Diane quickly stood up from her expensive pink couch. "WHAT?"

TV Micky shrugged. "That's the condition."

Diane sat down again then talked to herself in a low whisper. "It's bad enough she has me marry Micky in her story."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"But I thought you liked Micky?" TV Peter, who was sitting next to her and heard what she said, asked.

"She was saying something about me?" TV Micky asked.

"Just because I like him in her fanfics doesn't mean I, the actor, like him." Diane answered Peter, ignoring Micky.

"Oh…" Was TV Peter's only answer.

At first the room was silent, while TV Micky wondered how any girl on earth could resist his charms, until Diane pulled out a piece of paper.

"Well, let's read the next fanmail. This one reads…"

'I felt like writing another fanmail, so I decided on this.

Real Davy: Have you ever seen a police call box* that was bigger on the  
inside?

Signed,

Izzi. Or Bella. What was my name again?

P.S.

NO ONE WILL GET THAT REFERENCE HAHA. Ok bye.

*Police call boxes were tall blue boxes that people went into to call the  
police inEngland in the 1960s.'

Real Davy thought about it. "No, I don't think I've ever seen any call boxes that were bigger in the inside. But, I do remember seeing one while walkin' to me girlfriend's house, then when I walked back it disappeared."

"It was an alien!" Real Micky suddenly shouted.

"…A wha'?"

"An alien! I'm determined to prove that aliens do in fact exist!"

"Tory did mention that you dug aliens." Diane said half to them and half to herself. "She even said you looked for UFOs after 'The Monkees' TV show ended."

Suddenly, a blue call box appeared in the middle of the room and a man and young women stepped out and looked around.

"Sorry about that Rose," The man said. "I think we made a wrong turn."

Then they both got back into the call box and disappeared.

"Well that was weird." TV Micky said with a shrug.

"Thank you everyone for watching." Diane said to the camera. "Remember to send in more fanmail."

She was just about to sing when TV Micky pushed her aside and began singing 'Johnny B. Goode' in his screaming voice. In return, Diane shoved him out of the way which resulted in him pushing her until they were both pushing each other into expensive vases and other breakable items.

"This is why we can't have nice things in the house." TV Mike said while the pushing continued.


	30. Swarm Of The Century

"Good morning everyone," Diane smiled sweetly at the Monkees, who were all waking up. "It's now time for the next fanmail."

"Why did ya make us sleep out here?" TV Mike asked, gesturing the living room, where they spent the night.

"Yeah," Real Davy rubbed his eyes. "I thought you had five bedrooms in this house."

"I do," Diane pulled out the next fan letter. "But I don't trust you. The only reason why I'm letting you stay at my mansion is because we're being attacked by Changelings."

Outside, a swarm of black ponies with sharp teeth and tattered wings continued to throw their body weight against the house, trying to get in. As they did, Diane read the next fanmail.

'Wait... You... You got the reference? :D

Real Davy: It was an alien. Real Micky is correct. Just trust me on that... XD

Anyways. 'Nother question. This time for Real Mike!

Real Mike: Did your mother inventing liquid paper have a significance in your  
life?

Dunno why I asked that. Just did. Meh.

Anyways. Yeah... This was a really pointless piece of fanmail. I'm gonna stop  
now.

Signed,

Izzi Bella or whatevermynamehappenstobe.'

"Wait, wait, wait." TV Micky stepped forward. "You expect us to calmly, but firmly, answer letters WHEN A HUGE ARMY OF BUG LIKE HORSES ARE TRYING TO KILL US?"

Diane nodded, "Yeah, pretty much." And then she turned to Real Mike. "How would you answer the question?"

"Well, yes and no." He answered.

Real Micky playfully poked Real Mike with his elbow. "The most significant thing that happened because of it was all that money he inherited."

"He bought six cars," Real Davy told the audience.

"And a giant house with a swimming pool." Real Peter finished.

Suddenly, the swarm broke through and charged into the house.

TV Davy turned to TV Mike. "What do we do, what do we do?"

TV Mike looked at the black ponies then at his friend. "We'll have to wait and find out when someone sends the next fan letter."

"Oh…"

To Be Continued…


	31. Gender Bender

As the Changelings came closer and closer, Diane, who was hiding under the table with the Monkees, saw a piece of paper and grabbed it.

"Look, it's a fan letter we missed." Then she read the letter aloud.

'Oo... I know! Doctor Who. Their talking about the TARDIS.

Seriously, great story so far.

Question: What do you think of the stories where Mike or Davy is turned into a  
girl? I've seen three the first was with Mike, then sequel and another authors  
story.

Magna

P.S. If I don't like the answer I will TURN YOU ALL INTO GIRLS! *insane  
laughter* I'm just joking.

Note: If you already already had that question I'm not against an appearance.  
I'm 5,9 ocean blue eyes, short auburn hard, black pants, black shoes, a black,  
yellow, orange and green shirt with a retro pattern that looks like something  
either Peter or Davy would wear, blue jean jacket and a black fedora with a  
silver ribbon I added myself with a watch face attached to the bow of the  
ribbon.'

Suddenly, the person described in the fan letter charged into the room, holding a giant weapon that looked like some gun reject from 'Star Trek'. "Say hello to my little friend!"

She pressed the big red button on the gun and a large spray of light covered the entire room then it vanished. All of the Changelings looked at each other, and realized that their genders had been switched. Embarrassed, they all flew away, back to their kingdom.

Magna grinned. "Are you guys all right?"

"NO, I AM NOT ALL RIGHT!" Diane crawled out from under the table, now a boy. "CHANGE ME BACK!"

"Sorry, this gun only had one shot left." Magna threw the gun over her head and we hear a cat meow.

"Whoa!" Real Micky, now a girl, looked at himself. "Now I can-."

A random pillow flew through the air and hit the back of his head before Tory's voice shouted, "Don't you dare say that quote, you pervert!"

"What do we do now?" TV Davy crawled out from under the table and he is now a sexy chick.

"Hubba, hubba!" TV Micky walked over to Davy. "Hey, I'm kinda new in town. Can you direct me to your apartment?"

Diane rolled her eyes. "Micky, you are flirting with your own gender!"

"My body may have changed, but my mind remains."

"Huh?"

Then TV Micky turned his attention back to Davy. "So, should I pick you up tonight?"

"Fresh." Was all TV Davy said before walking away.

"Hello!" Magna called out impatiently. "Aren't you going to answer my letter?"

Diane thought for a moment. "I don't think Tory has mentioned any stories that have the Monkees being a different gender. She probably hasn't read any of those yet."

"This is just too weird." Real Mike said as he crawled out from under the table.

"Mike!" Real Davy cried out. "You're not a girl!"

"Our Mike isn't either!" TV Peter exclaimed when TV Mike also crawled out.

TV Mike smiled. "Probably because of our masculinity."

Real Mike nodded in agreement. "And because we are leaders, among men."

Everyone looked at each other, then at the Mikes. "Huh?"

"Never mind." Both Mikes said in unison.

"Well, we hope you enjoyed this fanmail." Diane told the audience as she tried to pull her skirt down over her now manly legs. "And I hope you will send in more letters."

TV Davy turned to the camera. "And maybe you can somehow turn us back to normal."

TV Micky looked at himself. "I'm in no hurry. I think I look kinda sexy."

Instead of singing a song, Diane led everyone to her clothes closets and dressers so they could all wear the proper outfits for their genders.

"What about me?" Magna asked. "Oh well."

She snapped her fingers and the blue phone booth appeared out of nowhere, and when she got in it disappeared.


	32. He's GONE!

"What's taking you so long?" Diane poked her head into the bedroom, where real Micky was holding two dresses.

"I can't decide which one to wear. Tell me," He first held up a cute yellow dress to himself. "This one," And then a rather sexy and revealing red dress. "Or this one?"

"Neither. If you do turn back to normal I don't want the image of a man wearing those dresses staying with me for life."

Real Micky flipped his now long, curly, hair. "I think I look rather sexy in a dress."

"Just hurry it up. Everyone's downstairs waiting."

Meanwhile, downstairs…

"I don't think I like being a woman." Real Davy said mainly to himself. "It doesn't feel right."

"Yeah," TV Micky agreed. "And I don't wanna start dating men."

TV Mike rolled his eyes. "Don't worry guys; you'll be back to normal soon."

"We had better!" Diane, now wearing light blue jeans and a tie-dye shirt, walked down the stairs. "I don't want to spend my life as a man."

"Watch out!" Real Micky slid down the banister, crying out 'Yeeee!' like the pig in the Geico commercials. When he landed, he straightened his blue with white striped dress. "I don't know what you guys are worried about."

TV Davy leaned toward real Mike. "Is your Micky right in the head?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Real Mike said, as he watched TV Micky doing his werewolf impersonation.

"Well," Diane pulled out a letter from her pants pocket. "Let's get on with it."

'Yaaah for disappearing phone booth police boxes!

Ok, anyways, even though all of y'all are gender bent and stuff, I still have  
a question!

Real Monkees: Was it completely totally awesome when you met the Beatles? IT  
WAS RIGHT? RIGHT? EVERYTHING WITH THE BEATLES IS AWESOME! RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT?

Signed,

Me.'

"Are you kidding me?" Real Micky asked, before shouting. "It was MORE THEN AWESOME! I had always wanted to meet the Beatles, and I had even brought my autograph book with me!"

"What would they think if they saw us now?" Real Davy asked.

"I don't want to know." Real Mike said, even though he had nothing to worry about, him still being normal and all.

Suddenly, the blue box rematerializes in a far corner of the room, Magna opens the door  
shouting inside, "Pick me up in a few hours I'm going to the beach after I'm  
through here." The blue box dematerialized just as quickly as it appeared.

"It's too early for Christmas but I might just accept my present by way of  
apology..." Micky's lustful comment was interrupted by Magna.

"I'm here with a possible cure. I was hazed by the British comedy fan fiction  
writers at a party where I got it."

She was now wearing a red velvet miniskirt with a white fur trim, a matching  
long sleeved top over a frilled shirt and matching high heeled boots. In her  
right hand was a pizza box with a bikini top and bottom dangling across the  
top. In her other hand was picnic basket. Putting the basket down pulls out a  
large bottle of soda.

"That should cure you. Maybe." Winks at all the Mikes and Davys in the room.  
"Call me some time. One at a time or all together." Picks up the basket and  
heads for the door quickly.

Real and TV Micky look at each other before they both lunged at the bottle. As the others watched, both Mickys managed to drink some of the soda, turning them instantly into men.

"I'll get her phone number before you do!" TV Micky told real Micky as they both headed for the door.

"Not in those outfits." Diane, who drank a little and was now a girl again, looked at Micky's blue dress and TV Micky's pink jeans and flower printed top.

"It isn't my fault these were the last pants left." TV Micky announced. "Right Mike?...Mike?"

Everyone looked around to find that both Mikes and Davys were gone and were probably with Magna by now.

"Why do they get all the girls?" TV Micky asked.

"Hey," Diane said while looking around. "Where are both Peters?"

Everyone looked around to find them missing.

"Now that I think of it," TV Micky pointed out. "They weren't in the last chapter either."

Diane crosses her arms. "It's always something."


	33. It's Raining People

"Now what do we do?" Real Micky wondered aloud.

Diane pulled out a piece of paper. "Read the next fanmail, of course."

'They're GONE! Knowing either Peter, they could be anywhere.

Should I ask a question or two to get the madness going again..? I think I  
shall...

Well, this is a bummer. Only Mickys.

To both Micky's since the Davys aren't here: How did it feel to be a girl? No  
epiphanies or anything? And please, no perverted quotes, comments or jokes,  
man...er men...erm. Whatever. [waves hand dismissively]

Anyroad. I can't think of any more questions right now.

Turtle'

"I'll never look at women the same way again." TV Micky announced, answering the letter.

"Really?" Real Micky asked.

"No." Then both Mickys did a high five.

Diane crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I think that counts as a perverted comment."

TV Micky looked over at Diane and placed a hand to his chin, which resulted in his outfit changing into a Sherlock Holmes costume. "I wonder…"

He grabbed Diane's hair and pulled it up to reveal that it was a wig attached to a face mask. Both Mickys looked and saw that Diane was actually Tory!

"I knew it!" TV Micky cried out. "That's why Diane suddenly started acting weird!"

Tory did the type of gasp you would hear in a badly acted mystery. "How did you find me out?"

"It was easy! Diane never rolls her eyes at me and acts in the way that you do. And I knew I was right when you said Diane as the actor didn't love me, when we both know that you stopped creating actors for your characters years ago!"

"You may have ruined my plans, but you will never catch me!"

Tory started to run away, but she ended up running right into Diane's manager, who is extremely protective of the blond singer who is now missing. The crazy teenager gulped as the manager reached down and grabbed Tory, pulling her up to his eyes, which resulted in Tory's feet dangling off the ground.

"Where is she?" The manager shouted. "Where's Diane!"

Tory looked around then pointed to the right. "Hey look, bubble wrap."

Diane's manager looked at the large pile of bubble wrap, "Oh, cool." Before angrily drawing Tory's face to his again. "That's not important right now! Where's Diane?"

"I, stuck her in the big tree."

"No!" The manager cried, letting go of Tory, who landed with a loud thud. "I'll save you Diane!"

Then when the manager heard lots of popping, he looked to his right and saw that Tory was dancing on the bubble wrap while crying out 'yeeeeee!'

"So how would you answer the fanmail?" TV Micky asked real Micky, so they could ignore the silly randomness of Tory popping bubble wrap and the manager climbing a giant tree in the front yard.

Real Micky shrugged. "Strangely enough, I didn't feel any different."

"Probably because you've worn dresses before." Tory announced, still popping bubble wrap.

Both Mickys looked at each other, grinned, then grabbed random pies and started chasing Tory around the mansion with them until they chased her outside. They were just about to hit her with the pies when the manager, while holding Diane in his arms, landed right on top of Tory.

"Thank you for joining us." Diane announced happily to the audience.

"That's the girl I know!" TV Micky jumped up and down, happy that his girl was back and that Tory got squashed.

Tory crawled out from under the manager and Diane, "Please send in more fanmail…" Before falling face first into the ground.


	34. Hetalia!

"Now what do we do with them?" America from 'Hetalia: Axis Power' asked the other Allies.

TV Micky tries to break free of the ropes, but couldn't. "How did this happen again?"

China turned to the camera. "It looks like they need a flash back."

FLASH BACK SEQUENCE ACTIVATED

"What happened while I was gone?" Diane asked, dusting off her frilly pink dress.

"It's kinda a long story." TV Micky explained.

"TORY'S GETTING AWAY!"

Everyone looked and saw that Tory was indeed trying to get away and the manager, the one who had shouted, was now chasing after her in order to beat her brains out for kidnapping Diane.

While they watched real Micky's stomach growled. "I'm hungry. How about we have some pasta or something?"

"Did someone say pasta?" Italy popped in out of nowhere then looked to his left. "AHHHH! It's the Allies!" Then he ran away.

"Don't run away!" Germany shouted while he and Japan chased after Italy.

"That was weird…" Both Mickys said before getting captured by the Allies.

END OF FLASH BACK SEQUENCE

"What country are you two?" French asked the two Mickys.

"Well, I'm American and-." TV Micky said before being interrupted by America.

"A fellow American! That's great! Untie him guys." Soon TV Micky was untied and America turned to real Micky. "Are you American too?"

"Yes, I-" He was interrupted by Tory.

"Aren't you part Italian and Irish?"

"TORY!"

Tory did the typical anime pose with pulling one of her bottom eyelids down and sticking out her tongue before running away.

TO BE CONTINUED

"WAIT!" Diane shouted before going back to her friendly and quieter self. "We still have to read the fanmail."

'Question: I read a fan fiction where Peter turned out to be humanoid TARDIS  
(time ship/machine for those not in the know) and another where he becomes a  
were golden retreiver (discribed as a semi-deadly puppy in the story)at will.  
What do you think of that? Freaky, huh?

Magna'

"Well I think-" Diane was interrupted by a giant meteor that fell from the sky and blew up the world.

Really?

No, actually she was interrupted by China building another Chinatown which resulted in everyone from the 'Hetalia: Axis Powers' series to go into the town to eat so she decided to untie real Micky then the Doctor's TARDIS appeared out of nowhere and because everyone was getting sick of Tory's silliness they all got in and arrived at the Monkees' pad where they found both Peters eating pasta.

Oh…

What sounds exactly like Micky singing The Last Train to Clarksville can be heard outside the windows by the bandstand.

"What? That's not me!" Both Mickys rush out the open window; look over the railing only to be hit in the face with a wet sock.

"Hey!" Down below Magna, Mikes and Davys are staring up at Micky, laughing.

"I woulda neveh though' she sing like Micky, sling shot a wet sock or trick him into coming out here." Davy said aloud.

Which Davy?

How should I know?

"Some people write some strange stories." Real Peter said, reading the fanmail.

"Don't say that until you have read them." TV Peter pointed out.

"Where's Tory?" Diane asked.

TV Micky grinned. "We told America that she's part Indian.

MEANWHILE…

Tory is dressed as an Indian and America has put her in an Indian reservation.


	35. I, Am, Your Singing Telegram

The Monkees were all finally relaxing at their pad, glad that Tory was gone and wouldn't bother them anymore, when their doorbell rang. TV Peter, because the real Monkees went home, opened the door to reveal a little girl in a red uniform who did a quick dance before singing.

"I, am, your singing telegram-" Then a gunshot sounded and she fell over dead before the door slammed shut.

"Someone has been watching 'Clue'." Mike said aloud.

The doorbell rang again and Peter opened it to find a note on the ground where the girl was. He opened it and it said-

"Stop?" Peter read aloud before putting on a face of confusion. "Didn't we already do this in 'Head'?"

"I see what's going on." Mike said, getting up. "You know how all the movies that are coming out are copies of each other?" All his friends nodded. "Well, now they're doing it to us."

"Le gasp!" They all cried out at once while wearing French outfits.

"Therefore there is only one thing we can do."

"Wha's tha'?" Davy asked.

"We'll have the real us deal with it." Mike pointed at the camera and it disappeared, reappearing in a recording studio.

The real Monkees walked in, ready to record their next song, when they noticed the camera.

"What's that?" Micky asked.

"We probably have to answer a fan letter." Peter said.

"Where is the fan letter then?"

A knock sounded at the door and they opened it to reveal the telegram girl, again. "I, am, your singing telegram-"

BANG

She was shot once again, the door slammed, and then all was quiet until a girl by the name of Zoe who was wearing a psychedelic mini dress and knee-high moccasins and has poofy brown hair and John Lennon glasses ran in.

"Who are you?" Mike asked.

"I'm the next fan letter." She announced before seeing Peter. "AHAAHAHAHHHHHHH! PEETEEERRRRR!" Then she ran over to him and hugged him. "Hi! I'm a huge Monkees fan! Oh, I don't know what to say...I guess I'll start with a little bit about me. I am a writer-in-training, and I adore chocolate. I just found out that my boyfriend-who-moved-across-the-country has a girlfriend. I had to watch like, three Monkees episodes to get me out of THAT slump. Anyway, I highly doubt Benjamin thinks about me anymore, so maybe I could remind him of my presence rather forcefully by introducing him to my boys! I mean...the Monkees. They don't actually belong to me, sadly. My lil' bro Rider likes the Monkees too. He thought that I was abandoning my lovely Beatles at first, but I have assured him that that's not the case. Mike Nesmith is his hero, and he named a deer head that my stepdad gave my grandpa "Mike Nesmith" because it came from Texas. I don't approve of mounting dead animals on the walls, but I'm only 14, and my stepdad has many other redeeming qualities, like making my mother happy. My classmates (or former classmates now) think I'm crazy. They just don't understand why I love the sixties! I have a bit of a southern accent. This is getting kinda random and I'm running out of ideas. ;O Well, I know your imagination has no bounds, have fun Tory!" And then she left as soon as she came.

At first they just stood there until another knock sounded and the door opened to reveal, you guessed it, the telegram girl. "I, am, your singing telegram-" But instead of being shot, she pulled out a gun and shot a bullet.

"AH!" We hear a body hit the floor.

The telegram girl smiled at the Monkees then handed them the next fan letter before leaving. Mike opened up the letter and it read,

'crazygeekgirl:Hi!Ok I have a few questions about the Monkees you don't have to answer all of them 'cause they might be a little here goes. you guys met the Beatles did you meet Yoko?If so did you like her? did you guys find out about the auditions for the Monkees? do you guys feel about Mike's wife and your band mates wives? any of you fans of Doctor Who? Ok that's all thank you for your time.'

"No, we've never had the pleasure." Davy said, answering the first part of the fan letter.

"Only Mike read the ad for the auditions." Micky answered the second. "I found out from my agent, Davy was cast for it from the get go and Peter heard about it from a friend. And we've married so many times I don't think we can say what we think about them all."

"She's probably talking about the us in the '60s." Peter pointed out.

"Well, if we didn't like them we wouldn't have married them." Micky said.

"Doctor Who?" Mike asked. "What's that?"

Suddenly the TARDIS appeared in the room and the Doctor came out. "Would any of you like to join me?"

All of the Monkees looked at each other then ran into the TARDIS, which soon disappeared from the room.

"Okay guys," Don said through the device them aloud people in the recording room to hear him. "Are you ready?...Guys?" He looked and saw that they had all disappeared.


	36. And Here's Your Host!

When the TARDIS slowly reappeared the Monkees stepped out then the Doctor and his TARDIS both once again disappeared.

"Now where are we?" Davy asked.

Bright lights flashed and a man with blue hair walked into the room. It was one of the characters from 'The Hunger Games' and-

"Hold it, shotgun." Mike interrupted. "What is this? Tory has never even seen 'The Hunger Games'."

The room suddenly grew dark then bright again and revealed a game show type set and a loud voice boomed out, "It's time for, 'The Monkees' Fan-Mail! And here is your host. Annabelle Jones!"

As the audience applauded, a cute girl of about sixteen with long curly hair in pig tails stepped onto the stage and blew kisses to the crowd. "Bonjour, bonjour, and welcome to our first episode of 'The Monkees' Fan-Mail!'

Davy leaned over to his friends. "Why is she speaking French but has an English accent?"

His friends shrugged before sitting down in the four seats that were waiting for them. Annabelle also sat down, in a chair that faced theirs, and she held up a small pile of cards that held the fan letters.

"Are you ready to answer the questions?" She asked while playing with her large curls.

"Uh-"

"Good, then let's start the show!" When the audience finished their clapping Annabelle read the first letter.

_crazygeekgirl:Thank you for answering my questions._

After saying, 'You're welcome', in French she read the next one.

_'WAAAIIIIIIIIIITTTT DOCTOR TAKE ME WITH YOUUUUU!_

_I really need to check the fanfic alerts... -.-_

_ANYWAYS._

_Ahem. Ahem. Ahemmmm._

_My little sister has a question for Mike. Mike, don't mess this up, your her_  
_favorite Monkee..._

_"Why did you have such crazy sideburns?"_

_That was her question._

_It seems I've started a major Doctor Who thing on this fanfic... My_  
_apologies... Wait... Was it me... I can't remember._

_What am I even saying anymore?_

_Signed,_

_''_

Mike scratched his sideburn covered cheek before answering. "Well, that was the style back then."

Micky poked Davy with his elbow. "The only one of us who didn't grow sideburns was Davy."

"Why would I want hair on my face?" Davy asked.

When the Monkees were done friendly making jokes at each other Annabelle read the last one.

_Hey! I have a couple of questions!_

_Davy (either one...maybe both?): Do you have a type? And if you do, what kind of girl is your type? ;)_

_Mike (either one...wait, the real Mike!): Did you like wearing that wool hat on your head in the show? And why did you wear the wool hat in the show? Did you ever wear it when y'all weren't filming? (Sorry if I annoyed you with so many questions, but I just couldn't help asking!)_

_P.S. I wanna be in your story! I am 4'9 ( Yes, I know I'm short. But short people are awesome!) I have shoulder length hair that is dark brown, and dark brown eyes, and a natural tan. Oh! For clothes I'd probably wear a turquoise T-shirt and blue jeans with pink high tops! :D_

_Bethany_

The girl described in the letter stepped onto the stage and everyone cheered and then she and Annabelle shook hands before she sat down.

"It's wonderful to meet you Bethany." Annabelle told her.

"And it's great to be here." Bethany answered as she thought about how she was only a few inches away from THE Monkees.

"As to the first question," Annabelle said in her French and English mixed accent. "On DeviantArt someone posted an old Monkees article that explains all of the Monkees' types of girls." A logo for DA popped onto the screen before she continued. "Now Mike, it is time for you to answer the question."

"I had the hat before the show," Mike explained, as he noticed that Bethany was staring at them lovingly. "I auditioned with it on. And then later on they started makin' different colored wool hats for me to wear on the show."

"And that is all the time we have." Annabelle announced and received a disappeared look from Bethany before continuing. "But, our guest has won a whole day with the Monkees!"

Bethany hopped up and down as balloons fell from the ceiling and she walked off with the four boys.

"Please join us next time for another episode of, The Monkees' Fan-Mail! Goodbye everyone!" The show's theme music played as Annabelle went into the audience, shook their hands and wrote autographs.


	37. Let It Snow, Let It Snow

"Do we think she's here?"

Mike looked around at the snow covered landscape before seeing a small cabin. "She must be. Where else would Tory go?"

"Yeah," Davy put in. "With her love of snow and all that."

"Let's just get this over with." Micky tried to keep warm in his thick coat as his teeth chattered loudly. "I wanna go back to that great Malibu sunshine."

Soon all four bandmates made it to the lone building and without knocking walked in - for the door wasn't locked - and sat themselves down at the fire.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tory asked, shocked at their sudden arrival.

"You haven't been doing any of your fanmail." Davy explained.

"Oh," Tory said, rubbing her fingers threw her think brown hair. "That. Well, I wanted to stay away from the computer for awhile and relax."

"In a place like this?!" Micky asked. "I'll be lucky if I don't get frostbite."

The crazy teenager placed a hand on her hip. "I happen to love cold weather. All heat does is make you sticky and sweaty."

"The point is shot gun, when are you going to write more?"

"I'm not sure Mike."

"How about now?" Peter held up a small pile of papers and smiled. "I brought them along with me."

Tory shrugged. "Okay. Let's open them up."

_'BeatlesMonkees:If you could time travel and save the lives of many people __and __never come back would you do it, this is for Every Monkee :) __(quantum __leap reference XD)'_

"Do we need to bring the real Monkees here before answering?" Davy asked.

Mike shook his head. "They're busy recording and filming."

"Yeah," Micky put in. "And only an idiot would come here."

Tory eyed him before each Monkee explained that they would go back in time, depending on the situation and what was going on in their lives at the time and if they could bring some of their loved ones along. After all was said they opened the next letter.

_'THE HUNGER GAMES! You should read the books, Tory. Before watching the __movie. __The books are fantastic. _

_Oh, I have a suggestion. _

_SET __THE MONKEES IN THE HUNGER GAMES UNIVERSE NEXT CHAPTER! Arrows __flying __everywhere, sword fights, wild Liam Hemsworths, and the __occasional... __BUNNY RABBIT. (dun-dun-DUUUUUN!)'_

"My mom is reading the books," Tory explained. "And says that they're very good. So yes, I do hope to read them. But I think I'll watch the movie first, so I don't compare it to the book. Once I do then I'll have the Monkees be in the Hunger Games."

"You won't, eh," Micky gulped. "Kill us, will you?"

"You've done it before." Mike reminded her.

"I promised I'd never do it again, didn't I?" Tory told them. "Well, except maybe if I rewrite my 'Monkee Resurrection' one. So anyhow," Tory turned to the camera. "I'm going to be off for awhile and unable to write anymore fanletter chapters. But I'll let you guys know when I come back. See ya."

After waving goodbye Tory started singing Christmas songs as the Monkees covered their ears because of her horrible singing.


	38. Ready For More Fan Mail

"But I don't wanna go!" Tory screamed, as the Monkees tried to drag her out of her winter cabin. "I wanna stay here!"

"But you promised your readers that you would let them know when you were doing the fan-mail again." Mike reminded her.

"But I don't wanna leave my winter wonder land!"

Davy shook his head. "She's throwing in lyrics again."

"If you come," Mike told her. "We'll let you have a James Cagney marathon."

After hearing this, Tory instantly jumped up and ran out the door. "Then what are ya waiting for? Let's go!

After each of the Monkees did some eye rolling and head shaking, Peter turned to the camera with a dimpled smile. "Now that Tory is ready, feel free to send in your fan mail."


	39. Ninja Craze!

The Monkees watched as Tory banged her head against her desk.

Davy pointed at her. "What's with her?"

"She's run out of ideas." Mike explained. "She's been trying to keep this show different and interesting, but she's unsure how to go about it now."

After the only Brit in the room let out a silent 'oh', they all watched as the crazy teenager continued to beat herself up - literally - until suddenly she smiled and jumped up.

"I know! I'll do it based on whatever I'm watching or reading at the time!"

"Please don't tell me you're watching 'Princess Resurrection'." Micky said, remembering that fanfic Tory wrote once how all the Monkees died and then were brought back to life by Hime and became her servants.

Tory shook her head. "Nope, I'm watching 'Nabari No Ou'."

Suddenly the Monkees disappeared and then reappeared in an orange colored smoke, and when they returned they were wearing ninja outfits and when everybody looked around they were in an old bus that was surrounded by bamboo.

The crazy writer smiled. "And now it's time to read the fan-mail!"

'Alright, I might as well give this a shot.

My letter is for the TV Peter, mainly because... Well, I'll get into that in the letter.

Peter, I just want to say that I think you're a really sweet guy, and I get angry whenever anyone calls you a loser, like I saw someone do on another website the other day. :(

I think your smile is contagious, and if you existed in my time today, and lived in my town, I would totally be friends with you and hang out all the time.

Marushi (PlushChrome)'

After reading it Peter got up and began leaving the beat up bus.

"Where are you going?" Micky asked.

"I'm going to find Marushi and thank her for her fan letter."

Tory smiled widely, showing her dimple. "Then you small need this." She threw a ninja vanishing smoke at him and when the blue cloud cleared Peter was still there, dressed as a cat.

"I think you did something wrong." Davy pointed out.

Tory giggled and shrugged, "Sorry." And then threw another smoke bomb, which made Peter disappear to wherever the Peter fan was.

"Now what?" Mike asked.

Tory sat on one of the seats, putting her hands behind her head. "Now we wait for the next fan letter. And while we do, let's watch anime!"

And so while they waited for Peter's return from Marushi, Tory watched 'Nabari No Ou' and kept on yakking away about how much she loved Gau which led to the three Monkees tying her up, gagging her so she shuts up and then leaving her alone in the bus as they headed for Malibu.


	40. BEEP

"How was your trip to visit Marushi?" Davy asked, as they all relaxed on the beach.

"It was great. We went to the amusement park and got to go on a lot of the rides."

"Hey guys!" Micky ran up to the two other Monkees, who were both sitting on beach blankets. "Where's Tory?"

"Well, you see…" Davy explained. "She tried out another anime and was really getting into it until she found out that it had [BEEP] stuff in it."

"Again?! That chick needs to be more careful about what she watches. I mean, I know I'm okay with [BEEP] but we all know what she thinks of [BEEP]."

"What's [BEEP]?" Peter asked.

"It's when people [BEEP] the [BEEP]."

"Oh…But, didn't we have the [BEEP] in one of our episodes?"

"Yes, but it still wasn't [BEEP]."

"How was it not [BEEP]?"

Before Micky could answer, Mike walked up. "Are you talking about [BLEEP] again, Micky?"

"No," He answered. "We're talking about [BEEP]."

"Why?"

"Because Tory accidently ran into a show with [BEEP] stuff in it." Davy answered.

"Again?"

All his friends nodded.

"Well," Mike continued. "Since she's not here, let's read the next fan letter."

'This is for all of you, I love you all :D

Anyways, If you guys could have a superpower which would it be? And who's your  
favorite superhero :)'

"Green Lantern is my favorite." Mike answered. "And as to the superpower…I would probably want to be able to play any song perfectly."

"That's not really a superpower." Davy pointed out.

"I think it is."

[Mike Nesmith Logic. Who Can Argue With That?]

"Blackhawk, without a doubt!" Micky said, answering the question. "And I would have the power to fly."

"I've never really been into that sort of stuff." Davy said.

[Did They Even Release DC Comics In England Back Then?]

"I really like Batman." Peter said. "And as to what power I would have…I would want to have the power to make people happy."

[If Only Everyone Was So Innocent!]

"Hey," Micky said. "When do you think Tory will recover?"

Mike looked to his left, where Tory was sitting gloomily by herself. "Hopefully by the next fan letter."


	41. Oops!

Tory's eyes were closed as she listened to Erasure. "I'm so happy I decided to try out their songs. They're so groovy."

"I thought-"

Micky suddenly appearing behind Tory made her jump and fall to the floor. "Don't do that! Now what is it?"

The drummer held up a letter. "We've got another one."

"Awesome! Hey, wouldn't it be cool if we made this like 'The Graham Norton' show?"

Suddenly the place turned into a 1960s version of 'The Graham Norton Show', with the couch now being orange and the carpet a circle design with lots of green, purple and brown.

Tory, in a crazy 1960s outfit and afro, jumped onto the stage. "Welcome to the show!"

"That's just weird." Davy pointed out.

The crazy teenager stared at him before taking off the afro wig. "I thought it was a cool idea. Don't you guys think it is?"

The Monkees, who were sitting in the audience seats, all shook their heads and after a moment Micky thought of something. "First Erasure and then Graham Norton . . . Are you sure you're not-"

Before he could finish Tory tried to hit him with a pillow, but because she has done this to Micky so many times, Micky grabbed his own pillow and threw it into Tory's face. Mike just shook his head before holding up the fan letter and it said . . .

'Okay, you're obviously not going to need this since you already have so many,

but, here goes. This is for the real Monkees.

I just wanted to thank you for making my life a little easier to get through.

You have no idea how much that means to me. In my darkest hours, your music

and T.V. show are something I can always depend on. Despite my sliver of guilt

at being fans of you guys, it's all true.

I was just wondering, does it ever get annoying to be known as cheap

imitations of the Beatles?

Kind Regards,

EveningInHornersCorners'

Tory covered her mouth with her hand. "Oops, the real Monkees aren't here."

"Well send it to them." Davy suggested.

Tory nodded before making the letter disappear in purple smoke, like Rumpelstiltskin in 'Once Upon A Time. "Don't you guys find it weird that OUAT is based on Disney yet Rumple isn't Disney at all?"

Mike shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I haven't seen it."

Tory frowned. "I guess it is true than that OUAT is a woman's show."

[Meanwhile in a Recording Studio in L.A. . . . ]

The Monkees were about to head out when a note popped into the room and floated in the air in front of Peter. "What's this?"

Micky placed his drum sticks down. "Probably another Tory message."

Peter grabbed and read it and then headed it to his friends and then they looked at each other.

"We should do something to say thank you." Davy said and the others agreed.

Even though they were tired from a long rehearsal, they grabbed their instruments and, for EveningInHornersCorners, they played their big hits.

When they were done, Tory popped into the studio, wearing an ugly fairy costume. "And now, I shall send you to EveningInHornersCorners." With a wave of her wand, a wand that had a miniature Negaduck on it, the Monkees disappeared and reappeared in EveningInHornersCorners' room. "Thank you for sending your letter and- . . . Oops, I forgot to let them answer the question."

"You've been forgetting a lot of things today, haven't you?" TV Davy told her.

"What? I'm just having one of those days. Now, how would the Monkees answer this question . . . They would probably say that they just think the whole Monkees/Beatles think is ridiculous and that they are clearly more like the Marx Brothers. So, I don't think they get 'annoyed', per say. They probably find the whole thing kinda funny. So thanks again for reading these and for sending so many fan letters."

Suddenly Tory was in the middle of a forest and the Monkees run past her, wearing torn clothing, and Micky accidently hits a tree and falls over.

Tory leaned down over Micky, who was trying to figure out what just happened. "What's going on, Mick?"

"Remember when someone asked you to put us in 'The Hunger Games'?"

"I think so, why?"

"Well," Micky pointed behind Tory.

Curious, the girl bent down until she was looking between her legs and saw upside down teenagers charging at them with weapons. Tory stood straight and turned to find that the teenagers were getting closer with each second. "LET'S GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!"

With that they both ran for it, but as they did Tory turned to the camera. "Thank you for joining us, and pray that we'll still be alive when the next fan letter comes!"


	42. The Monkee Games

"It sure has been a long time since we've gotten a fan letter." Tory grabbed the parachute that contained the letter as she and the Monkees hid in a small cave.

"Why are we still in the Hunger Games?" Mike asked.

"We have to stay here until we all kill each other, don't you remember?"

"But you're the writer," Davy protested. "Can't you just write us out of here?"

"No way! I just finished reading the first Hunger Games book so I'm in the groove. Now, what does the letter say?"

Micky raised his hand up. "First I have a question. If we're all supposed to kill each other, why are we all hiding in the same place?"

"Uh...I'll think up an answer later. First the letter!"

'Dear Monkees, I wanted to ask Mike how it felt to be princess Gwen and calling yourself hot. Just wondering, please write back.'

"Well," Tory said. "Since I think Mike was the one who suggested dressing up as princess Gwen he probably enjoyed it. I mean, come on. He even talks to walls for fun."

"Why do you never let me answer my own fan mail?" Mike asked.

Tory was about to answer when a crazy girl with strawberry blond hair ran into the gave. "Kissing time!"

"Wait, what?"

"This is the Hunger Games and we have to kiss for the audience!" The strawberry blond grabbed Peter. "Now pucker up!"

"MIKE!" Peter cried out as he tried to push the girl off of himself.

As his friends tried to pry her off Tory turned to the camera. "Thanks for all the fan mail everybody, and please keep sending them in."


	43. One Minute To Air!

"One minute to air?" Howard began running around the studio, shouting out those four words to everybody he could. "One minute to air! One minute to air!"

"Ya mean 'no minutes to air'." The cameraman told him flatly. "Tory and those monkeys aren't here yet."

"Where are they?" Howard asked frantically.

"Still in that Hunger Games place, I think."

"This is not good!" The small man began to sweat as he paced back and forth. "This is not good at all!"

"I can delay the show for you until you get them." A girl with purple hair suggested.

"Thank you!"

Howard made like he was going to hug her, but she stepped back. "Um, that's okay. Now shouldn't you get going?"

"Oh, right!" And with that Howard walked off, hoping to find the Monkees and Tory on time.

* * *

"Davy!" Howard called out as he searched the dense jungle. "Mike! Peter! Um...whatever your name is! Come on out!" Foliage began to move and the little man let out a scream when something jumped out and he raised his hands up in a feeble attempt to protect himself. "Please don't hurt me! I'm not worth your time or your weapons!"

"Is that you Howard?"

Howard opened his eyes to find Micky and Mike, wearing torn clothes and mud over their faces. "What are you-?"

"Oh, these?" Micky looked down at his outfit and did a quick spin. "They're the latest style; mud-sheik."

"Stop clowning around, Mick," Mike told him, "we have to stay on guard in case they attack."

"Who attack?" Howard asked before letting out a squeal when he saw the bushes moving and hid behind Mike. "Oh! And this might be the wrong time-"

"It is."

"But, here's the next fan mail. And it's for you."

"Can't you read it to me later?"

"Is there going to be a later?"

The bushes continued to move, scaring the heck out of Howard, until finally Mike placed his staff down and said, "Would you please cut that out already?"

Whoever was in the bushes stopped and then jumped out. "You're no fun."

"Where have you been, Tory?" Micky asked. "Last time I saw you you were chasing after a fox."

"What? I love foxes."

"Can you please answer this letter?" Howard asked. "And could we please do it in the studio and not in this...place?"

"We can't leave until all but one of us is dead." Tory told him.

"But you're the writer. Surely you can write us out of here."

"Don't call me Shirley."

Howard blinked for a moment before continuing. "All of you need to get back to the studio, pronto! We're already delaying the show as is!"

"Alright." Tory said glumly. "We'll go back."

"Thank you."

Tory snapped her fingers and they, along with Peter who looked confused as to how he suddenly got here and Davy who was kissing the strawberry blond from before, were all in the studio, wearing their normal outfits and all cleaned up for the camera.

"Finally!" The cameraman huffed. "Now get to places before the whole day's gone."

After getting a few touchups, the Monkees and Tory all sat in their seats in front of the camera, ready to roll. After the music played and the cameraman did the countdown with his fingers, Tory looked at the lens staring back at her and smiled.

"Good morning, everyone. Welcome to 'The Monkees Fan-Mail', where we dish out the boy's most private secrets."

"We what?" Peter asked innocently.

"Heck no!" Micky got up and headed for the exit.

"CUT!" The cameraman shouted.

Tory coughed and did a nervous chuckle. "I guess, uh, doing this is a reality TV news style wasn't the best idea." Tory held out her hand and Howard handed her the paper that had the fan letter on it. "Here, Mike. Let her rip."

Mike looked over the letter which read,

_Valium: Mike (TV &/or Real) - Can I take you home with me? :wicked smile: __and also for both Mike's - What is your favorite instrument to see a __girl __play?_

_-ps - I play drums and bass...just sayin ;-)_

_...ok _  
_I'm done now WHEEEEE :runs away:_

"Can we please get real Mike in here?" Tory asked, and then the real Mike fell from the ceiling and landed on top of her.

"Would you like to go home with her?" TV Mike asked the real one, who was getting off of Tory, who was crushed like a pancake.

"Sure." Real Mike said. "What time?"

TV Mike looked at his watch. "How about 8:00 tonight?"

"Sounds good."

"I hope I don't get any Yaoi comments from that." Tory said to herself.

"What's Yaoi?" Peter asked.

"Don't ask." Tory told him before turning to the two Mikes. "How about the second question?"

"I like seein' a girl play guitar." TV Mike drawled. "But a girl playin' bass is cool too."

"Same here." Real Mike announced.

"Thank you for watching 'The Monkees Fan-Mail'." Tory told the audience. "We hope that you'll send in more letters and join us again soon. See ya!"


	44. Maybe

Tory sat in her chair, feet on desk, and skimmed through her book before tossing it aside. "I'm so bored!"

"TORY!"

Micky's sudden shout caused Tory to fall off her chair. Once she got up, she dusted her self off and said the line they often times used. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but this is important!"

"Well, what is it?"

"It's Mike!" Davy shouted.

"What about Mike?"

"He's missing!" Peter answered.

"No he's not."

"He's not?" Peter looked confused.

"But we can't find him anywhere." Micky announced.

"Remember?" Tory asked before rolling her eyes. "He went with Valium, our last fan letter sender."

"Oh..." All of the Monkees said in unison.

"We forgot." Davy said.

Tory got back on her chair and put her feet back up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to read and then-"

"TORY!"

Tory again fell out of her chair. "WHAT IS IT NOW?!"

"Sorry," a girl with a British accent walked into the room, "but, we found these two fan letters."

"New ones?"

The girl looked around nervously. "No..."

"WE GOT NEW FAN MAIL AND NOBODY TOLD ME?!"

The girl nodded.

Tory then began banging her head repeatedly against her desk.

"Let's look at the first one." Davy tried to ignore Tory, who was still banging her head in misery, and grabbed the first fan letter.

_'I have a question for the monkees doesn't matter if it's the tv or real ones.. My question is, what was it like filming the episode with doctor Mendoza and the monster who the doctor wanted to give the monkees musical talents to?_

_Thanks, Laura :)'_

"Scary." Peter said as he began to shiver from the memory.

"And the doctor's daughter made me pay for dinner." Davy said glumly.

"I actually wouldn't mind doing it again." Micky said.

Tory looked up at him, because he's 6 even and she's 5'1. "You have always been a science nut." She then looked at Davy, who was closer to her size. "What about the next letter, Davy?"

Davy held up the letter. "It says,"

_'Sweet! I'm excited the Mike's want to come home with me. Oh the fun we could have ;-)_

_...you know jamming and whatnot XD_

_...or anything else they want ;-) (sorry couldn't help myself love Mike!)_

_(BTW if it's not too much trouble can I make a guest appearance? I'm 4'10' with dark brown pixi cut hair and bright blue eyes. Probably would be wearing a pair of jeans, a black crop top and my black sneakers with orange shoelaces... oh and my bass strapped on my back. thank you! much love!)'_

"Come on in!" Tory called out.

The large double doors opened, fog filled the room, and then Valium walked in with both Mikes. "Hi guys!"

"Why can't I have a chick?" Micky complained.

"You'll just have to wait until a fangirl asks for you." Tory answered before turning to Valium. "How was your time with Mike and Mike?"

"Let's just say it was a lot of fun." The dark haired girl smiled wide and hugged both Mikes. "I love you two!"

"With all these fangirls," Tory said thoughtfully, "you'd think there'd be more Monkee love dating show type fanfics."

"Then why don't you make one?" Davy asked.

Tory thought about it and then smiled at the camera. "I just might do that..."

The screen went black for a moment, and then a girl with long blond hair appeared. "Would you like Tory to make a Monkee dating fic? If you would, please leave a comment."


	45. Good Help Is Hard To Find

"Okay, put that over there!" Tory shouted. "Not so fast, you might drop it! And you over there! Yeah, yeah you buddy! I saw what you did there! NO! DON'T DROP-!" There was a loud crash and Tory groaned before sitting down.

"What's going on?" Davy asked as he and the other Monkees entered the room.

The room looked as if somebody teleported another room into this room. Half the room was like an open stage with a red couch, walls and chair close to the wall, while the other half had three chairs together, that were behind a movable wall, and a forth chair on the other side of the wall and everything was a mix of orange, purple and yellow.

"I'm trying to decide how to go about doing my dating fic." Tory told them. "I can't make up my mind. Should it be like that game show how the girl can't see them and she asks them questions, or should I do it like _Baggage_, how they all expose secrets about themselves?"

"Everybody already knows about us."

"Good point. Hey, where's Mike?"

Micky, Peter and Davy looked where they thought Mike had been and then turned toward the camera. "He's GONE!"

Peter pointed toward the floor. "What's that?"

Everybody saw that there was a piece of paper and Tory picked it up. "It says,"

_'Valium:I think a dating show fic would be awesome! I really love this fic btew _

_it's so much fun :-)_

_..and I might not let you have Mike back ;-) hehehe'_

"He's been Mikenapped!" Peter said worriedly.

Micky rolled his eyes. "He's only been Mi-I mean, kidnapped if he was taken against his will."

"Oh."

Tory shrugged. "It looks like Mike won't be showing up today."

"Tory!" The British girl from before ran into the room. "We have two more fan letters."

"Groovy! Bring 'em here." Tory grabbed them both and read the letters.

_'Monkeemama1985:Hi it's me again, and I was wondering if I could make __an __appearance in the next chapter because I've always wanted to hug Micky. __I __think he is the most funniest and adorable person. No offense to Davy, mike __or __Peter but I just really like Micky. _

_Thanks, Laura'_

"Sure you ca-" Before she could finish, Monkeemama1985 ran past her and hugged Micky.

"FINALLY!" Micky announced before hugging her back and twirling her around.

"Okay, Mick. Put the nice girl down." Tory told him. "We all know what you're like."

"What about the next letter?" Davy asked.

"It says here,"

_'I think that would be a neat idea, the dating fic! :D_

_Sorry about not having any questions, I seriously can't think of any. I do still love the Monkees, though - and don't worry, Micky, I still love ya.'_

"That's okay," Peter said with a dimpled smile. "We just love hearing from our fans."

"Micky," Tory said, eyeing the curly headed drummer. "Stop twirling her around. You're gonna make her dizzy."

Davy looked at the three letters again. "It looks like they like your dating fic idea."

"Then it's a go!" Tory announced before looking thoughtfully at the room. "Now I just gotta decide how to go about it...WAIT! DON'T TOUCH-!" There was another crash and Tory groaned again.


	46. Search for an Assistant

The Monkees watched Tory franticly hit her keyboard until Davy walked forward. "What's going on?"

"That Monkee dating fanfic is a huge hit."

"That's good, right?" Micky asked.

"Yeah, but now I've got all these requests. So I'm gonna be busy for a long time."

"What about the fan mail?" Peter asked.

"We'll do one more right now, and then I'll work on the next episode of TMDS."

"The what?"

"It's short for _The Monkee Date Show_. Now, let's look at our fan letters."

"Wait!" The British girl ran into the room. "We found a letter that we may or may not have replied to."

"What do you mean by, 'may or may not have replied to'?"

"With all the letters we get, it's hard to keep track."

Tory groaned, "I need an assistant," before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"To find an assistant, of course."

"Now?" Davy said. "But what about the letters?"

"You guys can handle it." Tory told them before pressing a button, which made a wall move to reveal a pole with a sign on it that read _Tory_, and then slid down the pole.

"So now what?"

Mike shrugged, "we'll answer some letters, I guess," before grabbing the letter that may or may not have been replied to before.

_'Monkeefan56:Ello,_  
_How are you this fine day. Ya'll are amazing. What was your faverite tv episode?_  
_Peter, Your amazing_  
_Monkeefan56_  
_( _  
_fanfictionmonkees not the real ones'_

"We're doing great." Davy answered. "And one of my favorite episodes is _Monkees At The Movies_."

Micky thought about it. "I would have to say that my favorite is _Monstrous Monkee Mash_."

"_Dance Monkee Dance_." Mike said.

Peter smiled. "I really like _Captain Crocodile_."

"Is that all the fan letters?" Davy asked the British girl.

"Is think so." She replied. "Although, there is this one letter,"

_'Monkeemama1985:Oh my goodness I just love micky so much! He can spin me __around __all he wants I don't mind at all :) just being in his arms is good __enough for __me'_

After hearing this Micky started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Davy asked.

"To twirl her around some more." Micky replied.

"Hold it, shot gun." Mike grabbed Micky by the shirt and dragged him back. "We're supposed to stay in here until Tory gets back."

"How long is she gonna be?"

"Until she finds an assistant, I guess."

Meanwhile . . .

"Now," Tory said to Italy from _Hetalia_, who was trying out for the job of assistant. "Tell me what you can do."

"PASTA!"

To Be Continued


End file.
